


Fate Of Mine

by LadyKimmey



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Dean/Jack, Eventual Smut, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKimmey/pseuds/LadyKimmey
Summary: When deciding to investigate a case, Sam discovers that it wasn't by chance. They are being led by someone and threatened by others that will stop at nothing to prevent their inteference. Is it coincidence when they stumble upon a thirty-year old case involving a crib fire? Does it have anything to do with Sam's own past or everything to do with the FBI agent that is also searching for answers?





	1. A New Case

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Finally, got my first chapter of this crossover up. As I asked some of my lovelies, it was debated about who would go good with Spencer, Dean or Sam. Sam won and my muse is happy with the choice. Let us see how long it lasts. This plot will be based on what info I could find, more or less I've seen all the episodes, but 11 and 12 seasons of both there is many. I'm old can't remember all the details. Please bear with me while it develops. I love Supernatural and I wanna go with a plot that explains why Spencer is so special. Come on, how many of us can remember what we ate last week, much less everything? Plus, he's so damn fuckable! Okay, please review and leave me some comments. And Happy Holidays!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. The fic will start out as a Hotch/Reid, but the main pairing will be Sam/Reid. I'm sorry, I love them together but the point of the xover is to go for a new pairing. The team will make many appearances throughout the fic but it is going to be focused on Sam and Spencer being together.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and not getting paid for writing this soon to be smut filled fic, purely to entertain those with naughty minds and a hopefully decent plot! 

 

.  
.  
.

 

Chapter One

 

“Honey, I’m home,” He was home and there was no one to respond to the soft whisper announcing his arrival. The only sound to greet Spencer was the drip-drip of the kitchen sink, a problem that had been reported a week ago, and maintenance had yet to show during an off day to fix the leak. A wave of foolishness swept in as the seconds went by and still no one responded to his announcement. It was his apartment, naturally there wouldn’t be anyone waiting for him to come home. Keys were placed on the nearby table, along with his bag. 

 

His go-bag was still in the trunk of his car, waiting for the next time it would be needed. The team had been given the okay to head home and get some sleep but a call could come in at any time. After being away for five days, it was nice to be surrounded by his belongings. A nostalgic feeling settled in his chest as both shoes came off and the tie was loosened. These days being in the small dwelling was the only time he could relax and drop the façade. The last case had played hell on his nerves and things had gotten out of hand at one point. 

 

It was near impossible to pretend that nothing had changed in his life. They had noticed that as of six months ago, something drastic had changed in his life. That change was that he had made the mistake of jumping into a relationship. The female members of the team had been the first to realize that he was acting different, picking up on the small signs. Penelope had been the first one to corner him and ask why he was smiling so much. His reaction to her accusation of ‘If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you got lucky last night,’ had condemned him. It was hard not to turn red when he had in fact spent the previous night doing extremely naughty things. Hours later both blondes had been grinning and giving him knowing looks. Rossi had simply asked if he was seeing someone during the flight. Not wanting to outright lie and deny that he was with someone, he had given a clipped ‘yes’ and turned the conversation back to the case. 

 

How could tell them with a straight face that he was sleeping with the boss? Aaron had asked to keep things between them. For weeks, he had brought up reasons why the team would accept their relationship, but Aaron had more than the team to consider. Spencer knew that things were easier for him when it came to announcing their relationship. The team wouldn’t care either way but the brass wouldn’t approve of it. It wasn’t even the job that had his lover stalling when it came to letting the world know that they were together. After three intense arguments, Aaron finally confessed that it was all about Jack. So for months, Spencer had allowed himself to be content with hidden moments and a few hours on the nights Aaron could come over before going home. 

 

Settling, it was what he had been doing. The last night they had met up, he had to be honest with himself. Spencer had booked a room, ordered in a fancy dinner, and had planned for a nice evening together. Aaron had stopped by long enough to kiss him a few times and then he had to depart. For hours, he had felt like an asshole for getting angry about being ditched. Aaron had been in his right to get upset that he had gotten pissed, and for that Spencer had apologized. However, the fight had been the turning point. Lashing out hadn’t been the correct way to handle the problem but it was done. The fact remained that if Aaron was serious about the relationship, then he should tell his son. If Jack knew then they wouldn’t have to sneak around. Being honest would make things easier and open up more opportunities for them to spend time together. Instead, Jack was under the impression that his father was straight as a board and there was nothing wrong with trying to dictate what kind of woman Aaron should date.

 

Spencer had felt the straw that broke his resolve crash down in the form of a busty, flirtatious, and beautiful teacher. Exactly three weeks, four days, seven hours, and twelve minutes ago, the math teacher had shown up at the birthday barbeque the team had planned for their boss. Spencer had spotted the woman coyly flirting with his lover, all smiles, and making it apparent that she was glad to be there. With more calm than one should have in that situation, Spencer had politely asked JJ who she was. The blonde had grinned wide and said it was Jack’s teacher. Jack had asked her to call the woman and invite her to the party because Jack likes her. Spencer knew what it meant; Jack was trying to set his father up with his favorite teacher. Hell, he couldn’t even be angry at the kid for doing so. Jack had spoken loudly for them all to hear, that he thinks his dad is lonely, and he wants him to find someone to be happy with. 

 

Hearing those words had been another nail in the coffin. A child had stood there and without realizing it, he had pointed out a major flaw in their relationship. JJ had agreed with Jack, that Hotch did seem to be lonely. Everyone thought Hotch was lonely but they had been together over five months at that point. How could his boyfriend come off as being lonely if he wasn’t alone? When posed the question, Aaron hadn’t been able to explain why they got that impression. They could all tell that he was in a happy, if anonymous, relationship, but his boyfriend was giving off the signs of someone that was alone and miserable. 

 

When Spencer had approached Aaron about needing time apart, the had been the question as to why. He explained that he wasn’t sure if it was going to work and he believed they both needed time. In reality, Spencer knew what he wanted but he wanted to give Aaron the time to make sure it was what he had wanted. They had jumped into it immediately after a night of sex without really discussing what a relationship between them would mean. Without a doubt, he knew that Aaron cared about him, but was it the type of love that could keep the man happy? Would they feel the same a year from now? Did Aaron love him enough to come forward and tell those that were important to him that Spencer was just as important? Most likely the answer was negative. As the days turned into weeks, Spencer was sure that he had given his boss the out he had been searching for. 

 

According to Penelope, his boyfriend didn’t want him back. The hacker hadn’t asked for a name when he had admitted that he thought his boyfriend needed time, so they had broken up. She had asked why, he was honest, and said his boyfriend wasn’t okay with coming out to his family and friends. She had agreed that he should give the man some space to figure things out, but advised that he should watch for signs whenever he talked to or saw this person. This being his first serious relationship and breakup, he had asked what he should be looking for. 

 

A boyfriend that is regretting the breakup should be showing the following signs: Signs of sleep loss, hesitation when parting via talking on phone or in person, and longing glances. Two days ago, she had asked how the prognosis was coming along. He had snapped that his ex looked right as rain, kept all contact to a minimum, was practically ignoring him, and had gone on several dates with someone else. The bubbly woman had frowned and hugged him, saying how sorry she was that it didn’t work out for him. He was sorry as well, because they still had to work together, and it was all true.

 

Aaron, no Hotch, only spoke to him when it had to do with work. They no longer sat by each other on the jet, the other making sure to board last to sit the furthest away without drawing suspicions. Spencer had found himself constantly glancing towards his ex in the hopes that he’d catch something resembling a mournful or longing glance in his direction. Even while speaking to him, Hotch wouldn’t make eye contact. Sure, he had been the one to end things but it must have been the right decision. Hotch seemed unaffected by dissolvement of their affair. 

 

“Shit,” that was what his life was amounting to at the moment, but it was the pain in his toe that had him swearing. What the hell? He knew exactly where everything was in his home and the coffee table was two inches over too far to the left. The big toe was hissing in pain and felt to be bleeding. The swear had exited before he could think of anything else to describe the reaction to stubbing his foot. Hastily, he maneuvered into his bedroom and into the bathroom, bypassing the kitchen. 

 

Once inside, he hit the light switch, and plopped down on the toilet seat. The outer curve was split open, blood was trickling to strike the cold tile. It was a superficial wound, he wouldn’t have to call for an ambulance, or take an axe to the antique table gifted from his mother. Perhaps, he should call Hotch and tell the man how this was all his fault. It was hard to concentrate on anything when all he could think about was how he had failed to make the man happy. If he had been paying attention he would have noticed that the furniture had somehow gotten moved out of place. A band-aid was applied after cleaning the area. 

 

A bleeding toe was the least of his worries. The chances of being called on another case was growing with each hour, and it was getting difficult to pretend that none of this was getting to him. It hurt, that was the only way to explain what he was going through. He had known that by giving someone time to decide what they wanted didn’t always mean it went in your favor. He had known that there was a chance that Aaron would decide that it wasn’t going to happen. What he hadn’t expected was that he meant so little that the man would have no problem immediately dating someone else. Why wouldn’t he? Jack was in love with the woman, why wouldn’t Aaron also fall for her? Being with someone like that meant making his son happy. Spencer wouldn’t fool himself into thinking his worth rated in the same category as a child, nor could he love someone that would put anyone above their own child. It just broke his heart that he didn’t even warrant needing time to get over. 

 

Thoughts of his many failings kept him company long enough to change and climb into bed. Getting to sleep was going to be a chore. A setback to having cheap rent, the walls were paper thin. If his new neighbors weren’t fucking, they were fighting. He much preferred the old woman that had once stayed in the apartment. Two months ago, she had been found dead from a massive heart attack, and within three days the ‘wonder couple’ had moved in. 

 

Spencer had spotted the female twice while checking the mail. GOTH, possibly into the occult, and weird. Being strange wasn’t against the law, so he couldn’t say anything until pets went missing in the building. Being a bitch was also not something he could complain about unless some kind of damage was done. Having a young woman dressed all in black, dark makeup, and crimson contacts glaring at you while you grab your bills wasn’t worth drawing attention to. He had been polite and smiled before leaving for work. He gave the female a few respect points for daring to wear those ridiculous six inch heels and being able to scale six flights of stairs and not breaking a bone. 

 

The only reason he knew that a boyfriend or husband had also moved in was from the noise. Tonight, they were fighting instead of the usual. The ramblings barely made sense to him and it was another one of those. The female was shouting about doing something and not wanting to wait. The male replied with a gruff ‘The master will not be pleased,” and he had heard enough. With the leather, the two possibly enjoyed a healthy S&M relationship. It wasn’t his place to judge another’s lifestyle. Not when someone was shining a scope light in his window, twin dots. 

 

Instinct kicked in and he was reaching for the discarded weapon. Blood beat in his ears, air caught in his throat, a response to the possibility of danger. Spencer scrambled to push himself against the wall and out of danger. Seconds ticked with no sounds of a shot. The light was still there, the tiny red dots indicating that someone was trying to take aim, but where was the rest of the beam? Turning his head towards his bed, in the direct line of sight, but there was nothing. At that angle it should be highlighting where his chest had been moments prior. There was nothing marring the blue sheets and the lights weren’t moving. 

 

The glow swung to the left at the sound of frantic knocking, the noise coming from his front door. Spencer imagined the expression of one’s jaw dropping seeing the motion sweeping equally back and forth, like a pair of eyes before they disappeared completely. He had to rub his eyes when nothing but darkness remained on the other side of the glass. Had he imagined the whole thing? The set had turned in the direction of his position for a split second, impossible if it were a sniper. At that direct angle from his window there was nothing. He was on the seventh floor and the park was directly south-east from his bedroom window. A ray of light shouldn’t move with a swinging motion, it would be directed by a shooter looking through a scope. 

 

The knock had now turned into a pounding and his phone was going off. With one last glance towards the window, he went to answer the door. Logic dictated that a thief or murderer wouldn’t announce their presence by knocking. The uneasy feeling remained all the way to the door, “Who is it?”

 

“It’s me,” the voice was the last person he wanted to hear from but also the most.

 

Doing so would make things harder on him, but Spencer found his fingers weren’t listening to his brain. The lock was removed and the frame opened to show his boss standing there. “Hotch, is there a problem?”

 

“May I come in?” Aaron spotted the hesitation before the door was opened to allow him inside. Coming here was the wrong thing to do but he had found himself pulling into the parking lot before he could second guess himself. This entire situation wasn’t working, “I know the last time we spoke in private it didn’t end well but I don’t think you really need that.”

 

“Oh,” Spencer almost laughed at the worried expression. He was upset but nowhere near enough to try to shoot him. “I wasn’t sure who was knocking at my door this late and I wasn’t expecting you.”

 

“I know you weren’t. I tried to catch you before you left the office but you were gone before I could speak with you.” Aaron quickly analyzed the reaction to his showing up unannounced. Was it wrong to assume that there was a sign of relief that it was him? Why the gun? Spencer didn’t live in a bad neighborhood and this wasn’t the first night he had shown up unannounced late, but this was the first time he had been met with a gun. “Is everything okay?”

 

“What would you like me to say? Yes, I am fine,” Spencer left the rest unsaid. He was alive and healthy, but emotionally he wasn’t doing well. “Why are you here?”

 

“You know why,” Aaron didn’t think it needed to be said. He was here to talk about them. Did Spencer think he was the only one that was being affected? As much as he appreciated being given time to make sure this was what he wanted, he already knew that he didn’t want anyone but the genius standing before him. 

 

“No, I don’t.” Emotion clogged his throat having a calloused hand reach up to stroke his cheek. The touch was very familiar and it made keeping the promise to himself more difficult with each passing second. 

 

“I…” Aaron wanted to say the words that would change everything. He wanted to give Spencer the relationship that he deserved, the one they both wanted, but it wasn’t that simple. He had a responsibility to his son, it wasn’t only him that would be affected. “I want to give you what you want, you know I do.”

 

“I wish I could believe that,” but he couldn’t. Spencer didn’t believe that things would be as terrible as Aaron feared. Jack loved his father and was old enough to understand what their relationship meant. Which could also be the reason the man feared telling his son. Did Aaron really believe that being bi-sexual would make his son think less of him? It was a sound fear and Spencer couldn’t demand that he risk it, that was up to Aaron. 

 

“Do you at least believe that I love you?” Aaron needed him to know that. There were things he had to deal with before he could commit. He had no idea how Jack would react to his sexuality or that he was contemplating on making the relationship permanent. The silence spoke volumes, sending a chill right through his chest. “Do you have any idea how hard this is for me?”

 

“Not at all if I’m to believe my eyes. You seem to be dealing with it well enough.” Spencer’s voice bristled despite the horrified stare. They had promised honesty when this had begun and tossing the accusation helped to alleviate some of the hurt that had been weighing down his own heart. “How did Rossi put it? ‘This new lady must be special, I haven’t seen you this content in years.’ I think that about covers the extent of your anguish over my departure from your life. It’s good to know that I was the cause of your previous misery.”

 

“Dammit, of course you were the cause of it.” Aaron snagged the arm before he could be left standing alone. He wouldn’t finish this discussion through a door. “Listen to me. Yes, I was miserable but not for the reasons you think. Did you ever think what it was like for me? I was miserable because I was happy. I was finally happy again and I couldn’t be happy with you around others. I don’t like pretending that you are just another member of my team. I hate having to pretend that your life holds the same importance as the others when we head into a situation. I hate that I get jealous when JJ hugs you.”

 

“Then why the silent treatment?” Spencer almost faltered at the words. He wanted to give in and accept whatever Aaron was willing to give. 

 

“You ended it to give me time,” it had been a selfless action and it endeared the genius to him more. “I still need time before I can commit to anything serious but I don’t need more time to know that I miss being with you. I don’t want to be with anyone else, I want you. Just give me time to figure out how to handle the situation with Jack and work.”

 

How could he say no? Spencer didn’t open his mouth until lips crashed over his own. The kiss mirrored the longing that had kept him up for weeks. It was easy to give into the request for more time. He wanted to believe that it would work out for the best and that Aaron truly did have every intention of working things out so they could be together. “Stay the night?”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“I spy something yellow,” Dean chuckled lightly at the scathing glare. The game had long lost its appeal hours ago on the drive east. The only pleasure it granted was being able to irritate his sibling into responding with a derisive answer. 

 

“Corn, and for the next ten times, corn.” Sam was starting to hate the color yellow. There wasn’t much on the backroads that this town had the gumption to call a highway, except crops. The only station that one could catch was being broadcasted by the local church. Gospel tunes would put him asleep and he was near ready to crash for a change of pace. “Wanna hit the diner?”

 

“For corn,” Dean heard his stomach agree that it would willingly take the vegetable if it meant getting food. They were into their eighteenth hour of non-stop driving and coffee would hit the spot. The day was starting dreary with a light rain in the air. “Sure, I could go for a bite.”

 

The case would have to be put on hold for another hour. Stanton, Ohio wasn’t going anywhere and neither were the victims. After getting food, Dean would be taking over, giving him time to sleep. Sam almost wished he hadn’t found the case. Months had passed since they had run into anything child related. He still hated handling this kind of problem, but in this case over a dozen children had fallen into comas for no apparent reason. It was in their area of expertise and worth checking out. 

 

“You ready to talk about it?” Dean popped the question for the third time since dawn. The plan was to keep asking until his little brother confided. He wanted to think that after all these years they were beyond keeping things from each other. Be it sleeping with demons, using or having dangerous abilities, or becoming the host for the leader of hell. To keep from drifting apart, they had promised no secrets. 

 

“It’s nothing to worry about,” dreams were dreams. Sam didn’t want to get worked up over a few dreams. They weren’t premonitions, that he was sure of. The images weren’t predicting anything, because they were all about himself. “They aren’t like before, they are just dreams.”

 

“Dreams where you wake up sweating or screaming.” Dean knew they were bound to have some nightmares after all they had been through over the years but Sammy was having them almost every night for the last three months. Be it a fifteen minute nap or after being asleep for most of the night, his sibling would always wake from a dream. “You practically soaked my seat with sweat last night and it is below freezing outside, you can’t tell me that it is normal.”

 

“Tell you what, if I think the dreams mean anything I’ll tell you about it, but let’s worry about this case first.” Sam recoiled at the mention of his last dream. He preferred some kind of premonition over what he had seen. A sign would be great over seeing himself that way. He could only imagine why his appearance would change or what would persuade him to have sex with a stranger. Not just a stranger, but an unknown male. The main reason he didn’t want to confide in Dean was due to the outcome of most of his dreams. His brother might be okay with hearing of his dream-self having strange abilities but not the rest. 

 

Sam would always try to recall who it was, believing it was someone from his past. The face was always the one thing he could never remember once he woke up. When he woke to screams, it was due to seeing himself fighting and losing, his broken and twisted body unable to save the other figure in his dreams. Times like yesterday, he woke sweating for another reason. The intimacy was so close to the real thing that his body felt like it had gone through the stages of exertion, and there would always be an issue in his boxers. A dream induced orgasm that left him sated and exhausted, it was embarrassing enough that he was having wet dreams at his age. 

 

“Alright, Sammy,” Dean let it go, for now. He’d take his word that it wasn’t a premonition or something to worry about. They both had emotional and mental scars to deal with, “How much cash do you have on you?”

 

“Enough,” the inquiry was dropped for now. It would last until the next time he woke up showing signs. Sam cracked the window to allow the cool breeze inside the cramped vehicle. Soon enough he would have to admit what was bothering him. How could he tell his brother, who was mad about women, that the best sex he’d ever experienced were in dreams involving another male? “Any idea what we might find when we get there?”

 

.  
.  
.


	2. Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For text for this fic, " " is for normal conversations and ' ' is for thinking or in Spencer's case voices in his head. TY!

A/N: Next chapter, hope you enjoy. 

 

.  
.  
.

 

Chapter Two

 

Today wasn’t a good day, when it should be. Spencer tried to lighten his mood seeing the suit grace him with a brief glance of his lover, if only for three seconds it took for Hotch to walk across the room. His heart felt lighter recalling the promise of spending the weekend together. The last few nights had been spent in Aaron’s bed, a step towards something more permanent. Jack had no idea that Spencer had left the couch to climb into his father’s bed, but the boy hadn’t been distraught that his father’s friend had stayed the night. 

 

The requested stack of paperwork remained untouched next to his elbow, JJ’s unfinished work that he had promised to do so the mother could go home early to sick children. The worried expression had kept him from asking to be allowed to leave early as well. The tension between his temples was getting worse, feeling like explosions going off behind his eyes. The first pain had made an appearance just before dawn, making it impossible to fall back asleep. Six painkillers later and it was increasing. The hollow throbbing pulsed with each heartbeat.

 

'We can’t be wrong, he is the one.'

 

That wasn’t a positive sign either. Fingers gently massaged both temples, trying to alleviate some of the tension that had him close to weeping. Spencer didn’t want to alert anyone to his predicament, it would only cause unneeded worry. The headache was from stress and overworking himself for the last few weeks. 

 

'He’s beautiful, must we?'

 

The feminine voice carried a high-pitch, like an overzealous child. Spencer counted to ten to will the voices away. Without bringing attention to himself, he glanced around the office, looking for anyone close enough to overhear. No one, the area was empty for several cubicles. There wasn’t a person close enough to hear as if they were speaking directly into his ear. Not caring that others might believe he had fallen asleep at the desk, he cupped his head and focused on the pain. 

 

'Kill him while he is weak, or we may fail. He still sleeps.'

 

'So beautiful, I want him.'

 

“Reid,” Aaron spoke loud enough for his voice to carry to the bowed head. The pale features turned at his voice, weariness etched on the lovely face. It was pitiful how seeing the exhaustion and the worry made him feel. With just a look and he longed to rush down the few steps and gather the slender male in his arms, consequences be damned. If only the genius was observant enough to truly see what was going on. It wasn’t the right time to bring up his own insecurities, not when he couldn’t commit fully. Just a bit longer and he would be able to give Spencer the relationship that he wanted, that the doctor deserved. The only approval he cared about was Jack’s, and that went but so far. At first his son may not understand why he would prefer a male to a woman. That was the reason he was trying to bring Spencer around more, so his son could also come to love him as much as he did. 

 

“Yeah, Hotch?” The name stumbled out, Spencer catching himself before he called the boss by his given name while in the office. 

 

“Can you come to my office?” Aaron stepped away from the door knowing his request would be fulfilled. He reached over to slowly close the shades, to keep out prying eyes. Others would assume that he was in a meeting and didn’t wish to be spied up. He was in the process of removing his coat when he was joined. “Close and lock the door.”

 

It was done and Spencer sighed feeling the hands on his waist before he could take a step further into the office. The embrace was welcomed and temporarily distracted from the headache. “Did you need me for something?”

 

“Yes, but we’ll have to wait until we get back to my place.” To do so here would risk getting caught. Dave was still in his office next door and things could get loud. If Spencer began to get loud, he wouldn’t have the desire to ask him to quiet down. The hot, little noises were a turn on and the sex wouldn’t be the same without them. “How are you feeling? Do you still have the headache?”

 

“It’s gotten worse,” Spencer turned in the embrace to lean his head onto the broad shoulders. One thing he loved about the man, the strong shoulders. Having such a small frame himself, he liked the way it felt to be held by someone so much stronger than himself. They were close in height but Aaron was twice the man he was in every sense. “This helps, it’s been a long day.”

 

“It has, and it was sweet of you to insist on helping JJ when you obviously don’t feel well.” Aaron had come close to snapping at the mother of two when she had more or less played Spencer like a pro. The children weren’t that ill, mild colds, but he had heard the two blondes discussing a double date during their lunch break. They were going out tonight so the children weren’t going to be rushed to the emergency room any time soon. What kept his mouth shut was hoping that it would put them in this very predicament. The office was close to being cleared out and he would be able to have the genius to himself for a while. 

 

“It’s just a headache,” and he was hearing things. At the moment, the voices had been drowned out to incoherent whispering. Horror filled his veins at the implication of hearing things could possibly mean for someone with his family history. Hearing people talking in his head wasn’t a good sign and he prayed that it was a sign of being exhausted and not something else. 

 

“You look peaked and you didn’t sleep well last night,” Aaron was growing concerned. They had come to an agreement of sorts and had spent the last three nights together. Spencer had readily accepted the invite to stay at his place. It had been nice to have his lover beside him at night. 

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you awake.” From the increased heartrate, the sweat, and the throbbing erection, it hadn’t been a nightmare. Spencer had almost panicked when the arm draped around his waist last night had ventured south after he had woken up with a start. How embarrassing and conflicting to tell one’s lover that the person in his dream hadn’t been them. He couldn’t recall most of it but the other male in his dream had been younger than his boss. 

 

“I don’t mind, I am happy as long as you are there to wake me.” Aaron summoned the strength to put space between them. “Do you feel up to coming home with me tonight?”

 

Tonight? Could he accept another night together? If not for the headache, Spencer would have jumped at the chance to spend time with him. If he spent another night, it would be some time before they could relax and go to bed. Aaron had a routine, one that was very strict. First, Jack would be picked up, they would have dinner, Aaron then helped his son with any homework, and then Jack would get ready for bed. It would be after nine before the boy was ready to settle down for the night. It would be close to ten or later before they could sneak into the room together. Sex was anywhere between fifteen minutes to half an hour, putting him to get his own rest after midnight. Five came early when one was exhausted. “I haven’t been home in days. Do you mind if we plan for the weekend?”

 

“Of course not,” Aaron placed a chaste kiss on the chalky forehead. He didn’t like the idea of Spencer going home alone when he was ill. He had to trust that if it were serious, his lover would confide in him. “Jessica called earlier to confirm that she will be picking Jack up after school. They’ll be gone until Sunday evening, so we’ll have plenty of time together.”

 

“Looking forward to it,” Spencer was grateful for the time alone. It sucked having to sit away from his boyfriend because Jack might question things if they got caught holding hands. “Call me tonight?”

 

“As soon as he’s asleep. Go immediately home and get some rest, I’ll be calling to check on you later and if you don’t feel better by the morning I want you to take the day off and see a doctor.”

 

“I will,” he feared he might not need to see a general physician. Diagnosing schizophrenia was difficult but it would be one of the things the doctors would suggest the moment he told them he was hearing things. Spencer accepted the light kiss being offered before moving away. 

 

The office door was pulled open and the balled fist paused before coming down on his chest. Spencer blushed at the raised eyebrow of the Italian but said nothing to explain why he had been behind closed doors with their boss. If Rossi wanted to ask about their relationship, then it wouldn’t be to him. The man stepped inside the door he had just fled through and it closed gently to shut him off from Aaron. With no reason to remain at the office any longer, his belongings were packed and tossed into his shoulder bag. 

 

The elevator dinged as he approached and the doors opened, saving him the trouble of having to wait. He waited a second for the person inside to exit but the man remained. A hand shot out to prevent the doors from closing on him. “Are you going down?”

 

“Yes, I am.” The man scooted over to allow him to pass. 

 

“First floor, please.” Spencer asked since the gentleman was closer to the panel and the one button wasn’t lit. Odd, no other floors were lit up to indicate where the man was going. One had to push something to get the elevator to move and the floor button should remain lit until that specified floor was reached. So where had the man been going if not for the floor he had just stepped from? He stepped back to get a better look at the person in the slowly moving box with him. White, mid-fifties, brunette, and he smelt. It was becoming stronger as each second passed and the ventilation in the elevator wasn’t good enough to keep it from becoming unbearable. Another odd thing because the man was dressed in an Armani suit and wearing a Rolex, the man could surely afford a shower. Was it a brand of cigarettes? He’d have to describe the aroma being that of burnt urine. Being unhygienic could explain away the long nails adorning the wrinkled hands. It just didn’t add up, the man was filthy and wearing expensive clothes. 

 

The longer he was contained in the elevator, the more uncomfortable he became. Something was wrong but he couldn’t detain the man on a hunch. The elevator dinged to announce that they had arrived. Thankfully the stranger stepped out before him and kept walking. Perhaps the man was suffering from a type of mental disorder, not unlike himself. The whispering was growing louder as he watched the stranger leave the building without looking back. How did someone that suspicious make it past security? 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Silence greeted Spencer, the emptiness making him regret not agreeing to spending another night. He longed to call and ask Aaron if the offer was still open, but made his feet cross the room. He wouldn’t get much sleep if he didn’t stay home and the headache was still going strong. Running off to get laid wasn’t going to get rid of the pain, despite what others claimed. Rest would help ease the suffering and time alone would be best right now. Getting too attached before Aaron made a commitment would be foolish. Hell, he was already too damn involved with his boss and as things were, if it didn’t work out, it would hurt. No matter how much time they spent together, their relationship was still at a standstill until his lover made that final decision. He tossed the shoulder bag onto the couch then headed to the bathroom. “I need a shower.”

 

Half an hour later, he was under the hot spray. Washing was put on hold to grant time to enjoy the warmth running across his skin. It felt heavenly along his spine and across his bottom. Last night the sex had gotten rougher than normal and it was his fault. Spencer had begged for it, demanding as loud as he dared to be taken harder. He knew Aaron wasn’t as young as he was but his lover was more than fit enough for it. When it was over, the panic had been sweet, but unwarranted. As brutal as the last few minutes had been, it hadn’t come close to reaching his pain threshold. 

 

While laying together, it made Spencer wonder just where the threshold would be. It hurt like hell when he got shot or punched, but his limits were different when it came to sexual activities. The force should have left him bruised and his opening torn, but he had barely gotten off from the treatment. The use of his hand had been needed to reach orgasm. His bottom should have been sore for several hours. Instead of his ass, his head had begun to throb after sex. 

 

Sex between them was nice, Spencer could only compare it to one other. Aaron had surprised him by being a very attentive and passionate lover, something he wanted. The only thing that was really missing was, hell, he didn’t know. It was more of a feeling than an actual complaint. Not once had things ended without both of them getting off, but something felt left unfulfilled, and he had no idea what to name it. 

 

Which brought up the idea of what he had begun to believe he wanted. A time before he had been seduced by his boss. Ideas of finding the one and what HE would be like. Being bi-sexual made it hard to decide on what one wanted when it could be either sex. After careful experimenting with his own body, he had realized that he craved the same sex physically, more than the fairer one. Perhaps his image of what he would want was greatly influenced by his current lover. A manly man, definitely alpha material. This man would have to be just as tall if not more so than him. Thick in the shoulders, fit, and able to take care of most threats. Possibly one of the things he found missing in their sex life had to do with himself.

 

Reaching behind, a palm caressed the slight curve of his backside. Spencer loved to bottom, he didn’t like the idea of being inside another man. His attraction was all for being the one taking. He had to be an oddity because his blood boiled when he ordered Aaron around in bed and it was done without hesitation. If he told the man to get in a position it was done without question. He led things in the bedroom and he craved that control. How often was the bottom the dominant personality when it came to sex? Sure, it was understandable when it was a man and a woman together, but two men? Aaron was in charge with everything else, except in the bedroom. It was what Spencer enjoyed, so why wasn’t he completely satisfied with it? 

 

The water was turning cold forcing him to turn off the spray and step out. Pajama pants were slipped on after drying off. Dinner would have to be called in because he hadn’t bothered to go shopping since the last case. His stomach was rumbling loudly from lack of food. The cellphone was plucked from the mattress and he headed towards the kitchen with the intention of ordering something from the café down the street. 

 

The light came on to illuminate the area containing the kitchen. Two menus were attached to the fridge with magnets. Any others were neatly placed inside a nearby drawer for the off days when he felt like something different. Tonight something simple was in order, like soup and a salad. He began to dial the numbers and on the second ring something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. 

 

Without answering the question of being helped, he hung up on the person. He blinked rapidly to clear whatever might be clouding his vision. The image remained no matter how many times he tried to get rid of the strange sight. All of his containers were in the same place he had left them but that was definitely out of place. Opening up a top cabinet, he located the sugar, exactly where he had left it. The crystals were scattered in an area roughly a foot in diameter, dirtying the counter. 

 

One thing he was meticulous about, it was being clean. The counter had been wiped down the last time he had prepared coffee, the morning before they had left on the last case. Sometime between then and today, the sugar had been spilt on the surface. Not a big deal except no one should have been inside his home. No one should have been helping themselves to his supplies. Leaning closer, he spotted a distinct pattern in the mess. After spilling the condiment, the person had placed their hands near the edge to leave behind three fingerprints. 

 

Spencer switched on the overhead light to get a better view of the evidence. He was positive that the other morning, he nor Aaron had come inside the kitchen. After morning sex, they had agreed to getting breakfast out before going into the office. The camera on his phone was used to take a quick snapshot of the prints and saved on his phone. He dialed the number of the only person he could trust to help without saying anything to Hotch. The male picked up on the fourth ring, “Kevin, it’s Reid.”

 

“Evening, what can I do for you?”

 

“Are you still at the office? I need a favor. Hold on a sec,” Spencer sent the picture to the hacker’s email when it was confirmed. “I just sent you a picture of someone’s print. Could you check it out and see if you get a match?”

 

“Is this for a case and why are you asking me to do it?” Kevin would do it because he owed him a huge favor. “I’m sure you could go through the proper channels to get a name.”

 

“It isn’t a case and I don’t want to wait for approval to have it ran. There is a chance you won’t get a hit but humor me.” Spencer was under the assumption that someone running or someone homeless had broken in to squat in his place for a few days while he’d been out of town. “Just get in and see what you can get for me.”

 

“On it,” Kevin paused for a moment, “So how is she doing?”

 

“Still pissed at you,” Spencer replied while checking the few windows in the apartment. All were secured and none appeared to be broken. The door had been locked each time he had come home. Nothing else was out of place, wrong. His eyes went to the antique coffee table that was still at the wrong angle from the other night. It had been out of place the night Hotch had stopped by and stayed with him. 

 

“I tried to call her and she told me to drink dog piss.” Kevin sighed on the other end. 

 

“You shouldn’t cheat,” he knew all about it and didn’t want to take sides. “Don’t say it isn’t really cheating because she knew about her. You really should decide soon. No one likes to be left hanging while the person they love makes up their mind about what they want.”

 

“Right, and I think we got a match. That was quick,” Kevin hesitated a moment before getting back to him. “What is going on? Where did you get this print?” 

 

“It doesn’t matter, did you get a name?” The chain was secured once he knew he was alone. 

 

“I got a hit but I doubt it’ll do you much good. The owner of the print is a Mr. Everette Barnes. I got a hit pretty quick seeing as he is in the system after being arrested fifteen years ago on multiple counts of murder in New York.”

 

“Is there an address on him?” He wanted to know if it was possible for the man to be living nearby. Why would a convicted felon be in his kitchen? The man had left his prints to be found and hadn’t bothered to clean up after himself. 

 

“Yeah, he currently lives in Willowpeak Cemetery in the frozen state of Ohio. The bugger died at fifty-two, stabbed to death during a prison riot. His remains were sent back home for his mother to bury. Before you ask, I just checked and she passed six months ago. Wanna tell me why you are interested in a dead inmate?”

 

That wasn’t possible. Spencer felt cold seeing the evidence still on the countertop. Kevin wasn’t the type to lie so why would a dead man’s print end up in his kitchen? How did a corpse break into his home and help himself? “Can you check to make sure that it was definitely Everette Barnes that was killed in prison?”

 

“I’ll send the files to your tablet for you to check out. From what I can see, there shouldn’t be any reason to doubt. There were witnesses, several of them guards, and there are pictures. The autopsy also proved that it was the correct inmate. The man had a pacemaker implanted when he was thirty-seven, exactly two years before the first murder. Horrible age to start having heart problems, but the report states that during the stabbing the equipment was struck and then removed on the table.”

 

“Thanks, I’ll take a look, and don’t repeat any of this to anyone.” Spencer wanted to see the report for himself. If the man had been confirmed dead, who had planted the false prints? Why try to make him believe that it was a dead man to break in? The more disturbing question was how close had he been to walking in on someone bold enough to hang out in his home? 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“There isn’t anything here!” Dean barely held the ire at bay, not wanting to take out his anger on his brother. It wasn’t their fault that the lead hadn’t panned out. Not even a lead, more of an anonymous tip. The building was deserted and they had wasted time getting here, “Those kids have another hour tops and we just had to listen to that asshat and come here. Why the hell didn’t we go check out the school instead?”

 

“Because the school would have been a dead end as well and we both knew it. We’ve been there three times and there is nothing to indicate that whoever is doing this was ever there.” All of the children had been attending the private school but there was no actual link to the school and whatever was making them ill. The count was up to nineteen and the first had passed away this morning. The first little boy to have fallen into a coma had died of unknown causes. The doctors had no idea what was causing them to become weak and their health slowly faded until the organs shut down. Something was draining the life from the children and they had no leads. None of the parents, teachers, neighbors, or janitors were suspects. It reeked of strong magic but there were only slight traces on the children. Each had been searched to find the cause, but each was clean. “The call said to come here.”

 

“Maybe that is because the snitch is actually the culprit. Who else would call you and tell you where to find what you are looking for? How the hell does anyone in this town know who we are besides the doctors we are pretending to be? How the hell did some asshole get your number, Sammy?”

 

“I don’t know, Dean. You tell me. We’ve been running around for five days without coming up with a single clue and I’m tired of watching those parents begging everyone in scrubs to do something to help their kid. We had to do something,” Sam didn’t care who the informant was, not if it saved the children. They could figure out who was behind the call later, after they stopped whatever was draining those innocent kids. The call had come in early this morning, the voice on the other end had addressed him specifically and said to hurry to stop it before the spell was complete. The building was an abandoned farm house on the edge of town. 

 

“By the time we get back another will be dead. I say you call that bastard back and let me have a few words with him.” Dean hated not knowing what was going on. They had no clue what they were supposed to find here or the reason the kids were being used. What the hell was going on in this place? On cue the vibration came from nearby, “Please tell me that is him.”

 

“Unknown,” Sam slid his thumb to answer the call. If it was the anonymous tipper, he would demand to know why they’d been given this address. Was Dean right? Had they been sent here to ensure they couldn’t stop it in time? Why not just let them continue being clueless? “Yes?”

 

“You are very slow, aren’t you?” The male voice was deep and gravely. “What are you waiting for?”

 

“Why don’t you tell me? There is nothing here,” Sam snapped feeling like they were being played with. He’d shoot the asshole in the face as soon as he found him. No one had lived at the farm in over twenty years. There was nothing in the shoddy home except rats and roaches. If they were lucky they could find a spider or two hiding in some of the holes. Sending them here was dangerous due to the state of the floor. “You sent us to an abandoned farmhouse out in the middle of nowhere.”

 

“I can tell that you are allowing your brother to hinder your potential and that disappoints me. Can’t you sense it? Can’t you feel it?”

 

“What are you talking about?” He couldn’t feel anything but the overwhelming emotion of rage at being fucked with. Sam dodged the hand trying to retrieve his phone. If Dean were allowed on the man might hang up, “why did you send us out here?”

 

“To stop them but you are too slow. You’ll have to do better next time or you just might piss me off.” The phone went dead and a scream caused it to fall to the floor. It bounced all around them, the horrified scream echoing through the walls. 

 

“Where is it coming from?” Dean went into the next room, the kitchen which was completely empty. He could see Sam through an open doorway searching the living area. Nothing, but the screaming hadn’t stopped. The rats were scattering, a lump was wiggling beneath the rug. “Sammy, in here.”

 

“What do you have?” Sam moved aside seeing the edge of the carpet being pulled back. Two rats ran out to scurry into the next room, away from the pained noise. There was a trap door, but they had already searched the storm cellar and the basement. What else could be underneath the house? “Careful.”

 

“Let’s go,” Dean took the lead, heading down the lit path. There were candles lined along the stairway to show the way. The pleas had turned into a gurgling sound with a bit of thrashing from nearby. At the bottom was a small room, heavily lit, and two people within. The pitiful moans were being emitted from the female lying on the floor. There was blood pooling from the open wound, something bulky and slick was dangling from the other’s hand, ending in the girl’s mid-section. 

 

“Fuck,” that was intestines. Sam swallowed the bile in his throat seeing the hand tug slightly to garner another howl of pain from the victim. The clawed hands had ripped right through the abdomen, “Don’t move.”

 

“Or you’ll shoot me? You should thank me, you were too slow. Another minute and she would have finished it. I could have prevented her from ever leaving here alive and using the information she was seeking but then you would have had to live with allowing all those sweet children to die.” 

 

Dean pointed the shotgun at the man’s back. Was it a man? The claws didn’t belong to a human and most would be squeamish about playing with someone’s innards. “Alright buddy, you wanna tell us who the hell you are and what is going on here? Are you the one that called us?”

 

“No, I didn’t call you, I called little Sammy.” Another hard yank completely removed the length and it was allowed to drop onto the dying human. “Don’t you dare try to avenge this one, she had it coming. Even if she were brilliant enough to find a way around the wards, she wasn’t smart enough to realize that doing so would lead to her death.”

 

“Who are you and what do you know? What was she doing?” Sam silently prayed that the girl would pass soon. There was no way to prevent her from dying now and he wasn’t sure if he would if he could. If she was the one responsible for what was happening to those kids, she didn’t deserve to live. 

 

“You need not know who I am, not yet.” The man turned to face them, showing his face. A middle-aged man wearing a suit beneath the heavy trench coat. Brunette hair was flecked with chunks of meat and blood. “Just know that the children should recover now and she nor those she is allied with, shall ever find the one they seek. It is in your best interest to ensure it remains that way.”

 

“Wait, you bastard,” Dean shouted at the dust speeding past them in a rush. Just like that, that thing was leaving them with nothing but a mess to clean up. What the hell had that meant? Why did he get the feeling the thing hadn’t been talking to him? “Be careful, Sammy.”

 

“She can’t move,” Sam wasn’t a doctor but he was positive that piece of bone was part of the spine. The girl was paralyzed from the waist down and had a few minutes at most. Stepping closer he looked at the circle created by the picture of innocent children. The diagram was unknown to him but seeing the pictures proved that whatever spell she had been casting had been the one affecting those in a coma. They would know for sure when they got back to the hospital. In the center was another picture, a baby picture. It was old and taken with a polaroid. 

 

“What did you find?” Dean couldn’t bring himself to pity the witch as she took her last breath. There went any chance of them finding out what she had been doing. What kind of spell required the use of so many children? What had they been sent to interrupt? “What is it?”

 

“A polaroid of a baby, I’d say over twenty years old.” Sam pocketed the picture before bending over to take a look at the many others scattered about, no longer in the required circular pattern. “There is too much blood to get a good look at the diagram. This section here is visible, but I’ve never seen it before.”

 

“Get a good look and we’ll figure it out later. The guy said something about some kind of ward, and them seeking someone, we can start there. I doubt she was working alone, but if we wanna trust that thing, whatever spell she was casting was interrupted. I doubt they’ll try here again.”

 

“And if this picture was the focus point, we now have it.” It was better to use something of a personal nature, a belonging unless they were searching for someone. From their knowledge for one to use a picture it was to cast a spell directly on that person, but why use a picture that was old? “I don’t get it, Dean. Why use a picture that is clearly decades old? The baby in the picture has to be over twenty by now so why use an outdated photo? How can they be sure they are targeting the right person? There isn’t any type of personal belonging as a focus, so what kind of spell was she casting?”

 

“What did he mean by ‘a way around the wards’?” Dean could only think of one reason for the baby picture and the mention of wards. “Just a guess but she was drawing the energy from the other children in order to find one. Might be some kind of scrying spell, he did say he wouldn’t allow her to leave with the information.”

 

“Okay, so she was most likely trying to locate the baby in the picture.” Sam placed a hand over his pocket where it was secure. The man had said she wouldn’t leave with the info, what information could there be to find from a twenty-year old picture? That also left what kind of wards was she trying to get pass. They had done what they had come for, the ritual had been stopped and hopefully the kids were still alive. “Let’s go check on the children and then we’ll figure the rest out.”

 

.  
.  
.

Please leave reviews for me, thanx!


	3. Taken

A/N: Chapter is up, hope you enjoy! Was edited quickly so sorry for any mistakes. 

.  
.  
.

Chapter Three

 

“Hey, Stinky!” Dean tossed the pen top, only to have his aim go wide and strike the headboard instead of the bowed head. The reason for not getting an answer to his last three questions was because he was being ignored. What was so interesting about the picture? There was nothing revealing or important on the old polaroid. “Take the shower first, I’m going to head down to that little pizza joint and grab some dinner.”

 

“Go ahead,” Sam ignored the implication that he smelt any worse than his sibling. After being on the road for three days, he was sure that he was in dire need of soap. Whether or not he could get clean in this dump was debatable. Another dive to spend the night in because more than half of their fake cards were no longer active and they were low on cash. “Nothing with onions.”

 

The door clicked softly, leaving Sam alone on the double bed. His attention was still on the aged polaroid between his fingers. There was nothing telling, there was no way for them to find out who it was. The longer he focused on the image, his gut tightened in anticipation. There had to be something important about it. It was a feeling, he just knew that whoever the baby was, they were in danger and somehow very important. It was unnerving getting such a strong feeling from a single picture. One couldn’t tell if it were female or male, when it was taken, or possibly where. It would be pointless to try to investigate the case when they had absolutely nothing to go on. Couldn’t he be happy that they had prevented the death of several children?

 

The evidence was placed gently on the nearby stand. Dean thought him crazy for holding onto it, but it was all they had to go on. Without it those responsible wouldn’t be able to use it as a focus point. That might buy them some time to discover who it was and what they wanted. He reached down to remove his shoes and socks, a shower would help to clear his head. Food would be the next step and then he planned on searching for clues online. Maybe if they knew exactly what kind of spell was being performed, they would get more answers. 

 

The bathroom door was left ajar in case and he stripped down in front of the cracked mirror. Sam eyed the scars adorning his torso and arms from years of hunting. He was lucky that scars were the only lingering signs of the past decade. His hair was already in dire need of a cut and the facial hair would be left alone. He didn’t feel up to shaving yet, so he forwent all that and stepped into the shower. The warm water beat along his chest, it took lowering his head to get it wet in a shower created for the average person. 

 

The long strands were soaked through within seconds, fingers massaging his scalp, causing an image to form. Ear length hair, strands with the slightest amount of curl near the end. A dirty blonde, with pretty features and a soft voice; one that was becoming more clear. A beautiful male with a slender form, gentle hands, and the ability to leave him speechless in the dreams. The dream this morning had been so clear, each image clung to his mind. The one that was plaquing his dreams may not even be a real person and why did that thought disappoint him? Finally, he could recall a face but no name, what did it mean? Was his subconscious mind creating this person? 

 

Why would it? Why would he create the image of another male to dream about? All of his life he had always preferred females. Not once had he looked at a man and been sexually attracted. Then why the hell was his cock getting hard now? It was starting to stand recalling the latest dream and what had been occurring in the car. The dream lover had been in his lap on the back seat, doing things that would make Dean never wish to enter the vehicle again. 

 

A therapist would most likely insist that he was going through some kind of inner-turmoil. That his dreams were telling him that he was confused about what he wanted with his life. It wouldn’t be far from the mark either. After a decade of hunting, he was starting to feel burned out. He wasn’t sure how much longer he wanted to do this. How many more years before he was killed permanently? How many more women would come and go in his life? What happened to his desire to one day want a family? He wasn’t so sure if he wanted children, but he did want someone special in his life. There hadn’t been anyone really special since Jessica had died. He had cared and loved a few but never one he would have settled down with. When was it time to stop hunting and focus on himself?

 

Lonely or unsure, it didn’t explain the reason he was dreaming of having sex with a male. Unless his mind was completely fucked and confused. Proving exactly how screwed up and unsure of his decisions he really was. That’s all it could be because there was no way someone could make him feel that way in the flesh. Not once had sex left him feeling like that, before or after. 

 

“Dean?” He reached forward to turn off the spray noting movement through the mirror. The flimsy curtain was pushed aside, he was sure he had caught sight of something through the fogged plastic. There was some soap scum but it was otherwise clear enough to see through. 

 

No answer, it wasn’t his brother, and his gun was on the bed. Without bothering to grab a towel, he peeked through the mirror to search for movement. There wasn’t any. Carefully, he looked into the room, hoping someone wasn’t waiting to take his head off. It might have been his mind playing tricks or a shadow. The room was as he had left it, nothing out of place. Except the picture was no longer on the nearby nightstand. It had been moved to the bed, next to his weapon. There was also a piece of paper, his weapon being used as a weight to keep it from moving. 

 

The door clicked and swung open, letting the evening sun into the room. Sam swore seeing his sibling standing in the doorway with a disgusted expression. It would have been more appalling if a stranger had been walking by, as it was, only Dean was gawking at his nakedness. “Were you here a minute ago?”

 

“No, and why the hell are you standing around naked? I don’t need to see your inadequacies.” Dean lowered his gaze from the semi-erect penis of his little brother. He already knew that he wasn’t the only one that took after their father. It rankled that Sammy took a bit more, but he wasn’t jealous. 

 

Sam scoffed at the remark and went to grab a towel. Once the thin cloth was around his waist, he stepped back out. Dean was placing the pizza on the other bed. “Someone was just inside the room, I didn’t get out quick enough to see who it was.”

 

“Just now?” Dean inquired, still refraining from looking at the obvious bulge beneath the towel. Just knowing that Sammy had been doing something in the shower was weirding him out. “Did you wait until you were finished before checking it out?”

 

“There wasn’t anything to finish and I’d say about five minutes ago, I saw the person briefly in the mirror.” He hadn’t been jacking off. If he had been, he would have run out with an erection the second he had spotted someone. An orgasm wasn’t worth dying for. 

 

“That isn’t possible, Sammy.” Dean removed the coat while eyeing the room. No one was in the room so that meant no one had been inside. “I was outside, just down the hall. There is this cute little redhead that has invited me to breakfast. I could see the door, no one came out of it.”

 

“I don’t care what you did or didn’t see, I know what I did.” Sam wouldn’t second guess what he had seen. “I glanced out and saw someone in the room. Dark clothing, tall and built like a male. And before you say I am imagining things, my imagination moved the picture and also left us a note.”

 

“A note?” Dean followed the finger. There was a folded piece of paper underneath the gun. Who would sneak into the room and do nothing but leave a message? He yanked it out from beneath and opened it. “Did you read it? What is this? Mason Heights, Richmond, Virginia. Oh, and it has your name, so I assume it was left for you.”

 

“That is all? It doesn’t give an actual address or anything else?” That was a bit vague. Was it a community, a sub-division, or a hotel? That clarified why someone had been in their room. “He moved the picture too. I put it on the nightstand before jumping in the shower.”

 

“Okay, so someone was in the room. Someone that didn’t need to use the door to leave.” Dean frowned thinking how much danger Sam had been in. This visitor could have attacked him in the shower. He hadn’t been gone for more than twenty minutes, that wasn’t a lot of time. Someone was watching them. 

 

“I want to check it out,” Sam sat down on the edge of the mattress. His laptop was grabbed from his bag and plugged into the wall. The guest password was typed in for the sucky free wi-fi. It was a clue and it had to do with this case. Why else put the picture next to the note? 

 

“Figures, but can we at least eat and get some sleep before driving again?” Dean didn’t open his mouth to protest the decision. There was no point, and he was curious as well. Who was tailing them and why were they to head to this place? Why the hell was this unknown entity focusing on only one of them. It was like their informant was making this case personal for Sam. 

 

“Sure,” he wouldn’t get much sleep but he would allow Dean to get some rest. Sam got comfortable on the mattress, after slipping on boxers. The box was brought over, within arms reach. Eating was put on hold, as his search for Mason Heights in Richmond, Virginia resulted in a positive search. The first link was from a local website, a site about haunted places in the states. Scrolling down, there were several others, all about haunted places. Giving in, he clicked on the first for the hell of it. Mason Heights was an apartment complex, or had been at one time. Thirty-three years ago it had burned down and has been abandoned since. It made the website’s list due to it being haunted. 

 

Curious, Sam clinked on the picture of the building at it’s finest to see what else the site had to say about it. After the original burning, several people died while trying to clean up the property. A few fires, noises, ghosts being spotted roaming through windows. The building was still empty according to the site. What was special about this place? Why alert them to its existence? A fire? A building fire over thirty years ago. Was there some connection? 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

He wasn’t imagining it, someone was definitely following him. Spencer could confirm at least two that were keeping an even pace with him. Both male, in their later twenties, wearing leather jackets, and sporting expensive shades. The moment he had exited the library, the tail had begun. Many reasons, possibilities, and suspects flashed through his brain. Just being followed was worrisome without not knowing the why or who. He had yet to tell anyone about someone being in his home and planting prints for him to find. Some sick bastard had to be starting a game, one he didn’t wish to play. 

 

Another block, the two became three, and there were only four more blocks until he was home. The scenario of being caught or attacked was looking greater by the second. He could take a cab, if he could manage to flag one down. Could he do it before they gained on him and pulled a weapon? His own had been left at home, a mistake he was going to pay for. Another block and getting away wasn’t going to be an option. He withdrew his phone and quickly dialed the first number in speed dial. 

 

Five rings and it went to voice mail. Aaron wasn’t picking up for whatever reason and he was running out of time. The next was hastily dialed from memory, and luck was with him because JJ picked up on the second ring. “JJ, it’s me, I need you to listen to everything I’m about to tell you.”

 

“Spence?”

 

“I’m currently on Wilson, in thirty seconds I will purposely pass the atm. There are three of them; all in leather jackets and shades. I got two minutes at most before they make their move.” Spencer shivered in apprehension and purposely stopped directly five feet in front of the invisible camera. 

 

“Wait, I’m in my car with Will. We’re only fifteen away, can you make it into a store?” 

 

“No, I can’t.” Not when there was a giant coming at him. The man-thing had to be close to seven feet tall and built like a tank. The smooth way the limbs maneuvered around the crowd was agile and swift. He was blocked in and the only way out was to run into speeding traffic or scale the wall. “I’m trapped. Talk to Kevin, ask him about the favor.”

 

“Wha…..?” The question was cut off, the phone yanked from his hand. Where the hell had she come from? Spencer eyed the female beaming an eerie smile into his face at being able to confiscate his phone. He should have noticed her, the blue hair made it hard to miss. 

 

“Be a good boy and don’t make a scene, you see them.” She spoke with a gentle voice belonging on a teacher. The cell was released to strike the pavement with a hard thwack. A leather clad heel came down in the middle of his phone. “You’re observant, you wouldn’t want to get hurt by doing something stupid. It would be such a pity if you got a scratch.”

 

A scratch? Right now, he was contemplating his survival chances if he were to try to frogger his way across midday traffic. In a vehicle, JJ wouldn’t make it in time. He had a feeling these people wouldn’t hesitate to knock him unconscious via a solid punch to the face. If the big one were to strike him, he’d be lucky to still have his brain in a solid mass. “What do you want?”

 

“You’re going to get in the car.” Leather coat guy number two spoke up from behind, cocking his head to the left. A black sedan stopped mid-traffic and all four circled him. “Move or we move you.”

 

With a healthy push to the spine. Hands grabbed his arms, propelling his pathetic weight towards the open door. Vehicles honked impatiently from the holdup but none bothered to care that he was being led away. The giant slide across the seat first, then he was shoved to climb inside and yanked over. It ended when his side slammed into solid concrete. Leather coat guy number one took up the other side and number two took the front passenger. The female didn’t bother getting inside, they pulled off, leaving the girl behind. 

 

Spencer darted his gaze to the driver, an elderly female. Grey lined platinum hair, framing a wrinkled face, and heavily painted lips. The car turned down a side street, then another before coming to a horrifying halt. That hadn’t taken long, they could have just walked him this far. 

 

“Do it and make sure he doesn’t get away. I will meet you back at the estate the moment I know I’m not being followed.” The driver unlocked the doors to let them out. 

 

That wasn’t good. Spencer winced at being yanked from the vehicle. They were manhandling him without care and all three were left standing in the middle of the street. If they stalled long enough, there was a chance JJ would drive by searching for where he had been taken. Until Lug leaned over and lifted up a manhole cover. He hadn’t thought of that. Hell, that thing had to weigh a good three hundred pounds of solid metal. Workers had to use equipment to lift those things in order to access the tunnels. It was one of the many that had been swapped out due to citizens going beneath the streets to take up residence. All of them weren’t exchanged but this one had been. Dammit, they were covering their asses. 

 

Spencer went over what would happen the moment JJ found him missing. She would call Hotch, or try, and then it would be Rossi. The team would be assembled and they would pull the video from the atm, as he had planned. They would see what kind of vehicle he had been taken in. They would follow the direction and try to search for it. If they discovered that he had been dropped off somewhere, they would follow the path it could have taken. All the streets along this route, the dozen manhole covers were all new. They would assume that it wouldn’t be lifted without the right equipment. The closest accessible grate was over five miles away, it was perfect. His team wouldn’t think to look for their escape into the tunnels below. The group could take him anywhere in the five mile radius or simply exit elsewhere and get into a new vehicle. 

 

“Down, now.”

 

“I’m going,” only because he didn’t want to test just how strong the silent one was. Spencer couldn’t guess from his muscles because by lifting up the cover so easily would automatically throw off any figures he could produce just by muscle mass alone. He regretted not trying to make a run through traffic already. Thick sludge coated the metallic ladder and the smell was horrible. It reeked of stale cheese and sweaty feet. “Where are you taking me?”

 

“To him.”

 

That was vague. Him could be anyone and Spencer had no clue who would go through the trouble of hiring thugs to kidnap him. The sewer tunnel led to exactly fourteen possible exists, if they didn’t take the three sub-tunnels. If by chance his team realized that he had been taken to the sewers, following was out of the question. By the time they got around to figuring out that he was no longer in the vehicle, he could be several states away or dead. If he wanted out of this, he would have to take care of himself. 

 

Being surrounded gave him a chance to profile the three assailants. The largest was inhumanly proportioned, silent, the strength of the trio, and the last one he should worry about. The slender one walking in front was leading them with an air of confidence, in complete control of the situation. The third was nervously looking around, looking for a tail, and listening. Spencer wasn’t sure how he knew it but it was a gut feeling. The third was listening to the sounds around them. What did the man hope to hear in the concrete tunnel?

 

The harsh scent of burning plastic tickled his nose. They should be more worried about where the scent was coming from. A fire down here was hazardous, all the waste would catch ablaze in seconds. Spencer was glad that he wasn’t the only one aware of the smell. The watcher was whipping his head back to front, in search of the location. They were turning another corner, putting them beneath Cooper Street, three streets south from entering the sewers. The tunnels were getting wider the further they traveled towards the outskirts of the city. 

 

Two rights, a left, another right and straight through six more intersections, Spencer had given up trying to figure out which street he was underneath. He was more concerned about the noise the leader was emitting. It reminded him of a wounded dog he had once found on the side of the road. The dying animal had been whimpering while warning him not to come near. This time it was coming from his captor and all three seemed to be on alert. Was luck with him? Had JJ managed to spot them before going beneath the streets? 

 

“We got company, keep it tight.” The big guy finally spoke, a tone that sent a chill down the spine. “Sulfur, when he arrives I’ll deal with him.”

 

It did smell like sulfur. Spencer didn’t want to question how they knew it was a man nearing because of the type of scent. What kind of man smelt like sulfur enough that this group could identify him? Another person, someone these three didn’t want arriving, but it was someone they knew. One would think that the fourth person would do something about the smell since it would always give away his approach. Unless the unknown person was cocky enough he didn’t think he needed the element of surprise. 

 

“You’re a cocky one.”

 

It wasn’t possible. Spencer blinked, ignoring the pain of being jerked by the arm towards the lead. One second the tunnel had been clear, then it wasn’t. The man had appeared out of nowhere, a side-tunnel perhaps? It was the only explanation for how he could have gotten there within the time it took him to blink. The others were suddenly showing signs of being nervous and anxious seeing the fourth male appear. Another person meant a second group, but why would two different people be after him? Not even in the B.A.U. was he someone important enough to hire professional hitmen. Wait, the man was stepping closer, exposing his face. True fear coiled in Spencer’s gut as he took in the face, the fancy suit, and then the odor. He should have thought about it the moment he caught the scent. The man with the burnt cologne from the elevator. It was the same one that had rode the elevator with him, but why? None of it made any sense. 

 

“I’ll give you to the count of three to let him go.” Elevator man casually ran a hand through the peppered hair, giving the ultimatum with the tone one would use while asking for directions. “One.”

 

“You can’t stop it,” Leader guy gave the nod for the big guy to do something. “His will must be obeyed. You of all people should know this, Kabal.”

 

“Two.” Kabal snapped, mild irritation in the single word.

 

“Do it.” 

 

Do it meant the big one was to release a horrifying sound from his mouth and do something out of a horror movie. Spencer barely heard the shout of three. The seconds slowed to a halt as he watched in disbelief. The clothes tore like Charmin tissue and it was leathery skin to protrude and become exposed. The flesh was tinted grey and the man’s face widened and the eyes had glazed over to complete blackness. 

 

It was the most damning changes he could digest before his arm was yanked again. His feet stumbled over themselves but his weight was kept upright and moving forward. A scream came from behind but neither of the two still abducting him bothered to glance back in the direction they left their friend. Spencer assumed that the screams and the crashes were from the thing taking care of the smelly fourth. Had it been a feeble rescue attempt or another kidnapping? The answer would die with the one that had been called Kabal. 

 

His mind was still trying to make sense of what he had seen. Some kind of mutation or was he having some kind of hallucination? Was his body still standing on the street while his mind carried him off into the unknown? No way in hell the tunnel had just exploded behind them. That kind of explosion would alert the authorities and every civilian above ground. The tremors rocked the small space and caused the two to come to a halt after taking the next corner. Was it still safe to be down here? 

 

Water? Spencer reached up feeling the moisture strike his cheek. What should have been clear was crimson and warm. Where? Had debris fallen to strike him without causing pain? A gurgling sound came from the one in charge a second before fingers burst through the back of the leather jacket, reaching towards him. Clawed, dirty, and intact digits created a sloshing sound, exiting the still form in front. The one behind became aware of the slaying at the same moment and stepped back hastily, leaving Spencer to fend for himself. The body fell like a doll to hit the stale water face first. 

 

“How?” There was nothing logical about how fast the man came to be standing in front of him or how he had managed to get in front of them to kill someone. Was he about to die? Spencer couldn’t explain why he couldn’t bring himself to do anything but try to wipe the remainder of the blood from his cheek. Death was imminent and running would be foolish. 

 

“Boy, listen to what I’m about to say.” Kabal spoke directly at the third kidnapper but they knew who he was addressing. “I only managed to stall the big one, he’s a tough bastard, so you’ll be leaving alone.”

 

“I will?” Would he be leaving here alone, alive? Spencer had no idea who the man was but if he was leaving alone and alive, it meant he was free. Wait, how the hell was the big man not dead? How did not one but two men survive that kind of explosion? 

 

“Keep straight, take the second right you come to, then the next left, and that should take you to a dead end with an exit. You take that exit to the surface, you’ll see a vehicle, take the keys.” Kabal unclenched his fingers, eyes remaining on the third man. A set of keys were tossed. “You will get out of here but you will not return home or to work. Nor will you contact your friends and family. You will not contact your lover either, is that clear?”

 

No, how did this man know about his and Hotch’s relationship? Why couldn’t he contact anyone? Why did this man assume he was going to listen to anything that was said? The first thing he was going to do was call the police and get somewhere safe. The first person he was going to rush to would be his boyfriend. 

 

“You go to him and he’ll die. Their master is tired of waiting and if you involve those close to you, they’ll be used. If you care about them, you’ll do as I say. Run, drive, you’ll find that I left everything you’ll need. Get out of here, before this idiot tries to grab you.”

 

The man was creeping closer, Spencer felt it in every nerve, the waiting kidnapper was through waiting for them to chat. A lunge and both men collided into each other, then through the concrete wall. Waiting was stupid and he didn’t need to be told that running was the wisest course of action. He wasn’t a coward but he was a genius that knew he wasn’t capable of dealing with men that could survive explosions and going through a five-foot thick wall and stand to continue fighting. The first step of figuring out what he had unwilling got dragged into was to get to safety. 

 

He took the indicated directions, hoping the man had given him the way out of the tunnels. The bottom half of his pants were soaked through and his sneakers were shot and water-logged. Another explosion echoed from somewhere and the ground shook from it. That would definitely garner attention above. After ten more minutes of running, Spencer spotted the open manhole, sunlight beckoning him forward. Nothing prevented him from climbing upwards and above ground. 

 

It had led to a vacated construction site. The new apartment complex that was going up but the project had been put on hold due to ownership changing hands. Parked next to a pile of beams was a vehicle, the one the man had spoken of? Would the key in his hand work? There was nothing else around, it had to be the one. Being an agent he should concern himself about who it belonged to or if it was stolen. None of those questions kept him from running to the white Lexus and hitting the unlock button. The alarm was turned off with a soft beep and he was able to slip inside and into the driver seat. The engine turned over, the soft purr of a brand new vehicle. 

 

The ground shook again, easily felt despite being in the vehicle. Spencer hesitated for four seconds before putting the car in gear. Dirt was thrown up from the speed it took off across the lot. There was no traffic on the half-made road leading to the complex and an oncoming car kept him waiting at the stop sign for less than a minute. He pulled out onto the road, heading towards the closest intersection. The sounds of sirens were getting louder all around. He stopped three cars short of the red light, allowing emergency vehicles to head towards the source of the underground disturbance.

 

Taking a deep breath, he realized he had to make a quick decision. Did he continue straight and head back to the office or home? Or did he take this right to get onto the interstate and get far away as he possible could?

 

.  
.  
.

Please leave any comments, I appreciate them a lot.


	4. Stop And Stare

A/N: Just a warning here, in a few chapter this fic will start taking a darker turn. Not too bad but it will not be a fluffy fic, it is going to get kind of dark. Sorry if it offends anyone or it isn't what you want to read. 

 

Chapter Four

.  
.  
.

 

“What do you have?” Aaron hastily stepped inside the small office seeing the blonde head bowed in concentration. The many prayers that had been chanted on the way up would either be answered or he would have to try to keep his composure. They had to have something to go on the phone call. “Please, tell me you found something that we can use.”

 

“Uh, maybe,” Penelope didn’t want to get their hopes up if they couldn’t use the information they had obtained. Some of it didn’t make sense and she wasn’t sure what to tell him. “First, Kevin is on his way in to help out and with what I got, I’m not sure if it will help us find him.”  


 

“What is it?” Aaron fidgeted with his cell, willing it to ring. JJ, Dave, and Will were part of the search party, looking for any leads. His stomach was burning and the urge to hit was barely kept in check, but taking his emotions out on the blonde wouldn’t find Spencer. Three hours had passed since the call to JJ and the destruction in the city. Locals were all over the area, and they had no idea if it had anything to do with the abduction.

 

“Well, there is still no hits on any of the photos we lifted from the bank camera. What I can say for sure is that the vehicle that he was put inside did run the red light on Elm, and I was able to enhance the photo and there is no one in the backseat and there looks to be just the driver inside.” Penelope knew it wasn’t what Hotch wanted to hear. If they got out of the vehicle between the two captured photos then that meant Spencer could be anywhere. The kidnappers could have gotten into another vehicle, went on foot, or ducked inside one of the buildings. “The plates came back stolen as well.”

 

“And his phone is gone. What did you get on the information Kevin gave you?” Aaron already figured out that ditching the immediate vehicle had been part of the plan. They wanted them to chase after the wrong lead, but for what reason? Why take Spencer? Was it because he was the least likely of the team to cause trouble if held captive? 

 

“Something, which is why I said I found something strange.” Penelope brought up the document. “The print Spencer had him run belonged to a deceased inmate. This is a police report issued exactly one week after the inmate died. He was scheduled to be cremated by the state since no one showed to claim the remains. Someone broke in and stole the remains. They conducted a simple investigation, then filed it as unsolved. Guess they don’t care to know who did it. But how did Spencer manage to get ahold of the man’s prints? Also, they have him listed as being buried but how could they if they didn’t have the remains to cremate?”

 

“Simple, they gave the man a plaque on the ground so the case could be left unsolved. That keeps any family that might show from asking any questions. They aren’t going to go out of their way to search for a corpse, cheaper to engrave a plaque, and put it in the ground.” Aaron didn’t care about a county’s ethics, what he did care about is what Spencer had gotten himself into. The last time they were together he had noticed that his lover was having trouble sleeping, tossing from nightmares. “We need to find out where he got that print.”

 

“I may have a way,” Kevin adjusted his glasses in the doorway. Later he would lecture his ex on not thinking of the idea herself, but she wasn’t at the top of her game whenever someone she cared about was in trouble. He was still digesting the fact that someone has the nerve to kidnap a federal agent in broad daylight, and right out in public. “Use the time stamp when the picture was taken and see where the cell was located. That should tell us where Reid was when he took it.”

 

“Right, why didn’t I think of that. Guess we should be glad they were thoughtful enough to leave us his phone.” Penelope promised herself to apologize for not considering it later. It was hard to focus when all she could think about was poor Spencer being held captive. He could be hurt or worse, and they had no idea how to find him. “Checking now, it’ll just take a few minutes, Hotch.”

 

A few more minutes, how many more could they waste? Aaron wanted to leave but didn’t want to wait for them to call with the information. This could be the only lead they had to who had taken Spencer, and it was hell waiting for answers. The tiniest amount of guilt was lingering with the worry and anxiety, this was his fault. He had been about to answer his phone but Jack had yelled for him. He had chosen to listen to his son brag about having the top score for his latest game, instead of picking up the phone. He should have answered, Spencer had called him first. When in trouble, he had been the one the genius had immediately tried to contact for help. Of course, there was no doubt how Spencer felt about him or that he was always first when it came to his lover. 

 

“Got it yet?” Aaron snapped impatiently at the two. He was frightened, more like scared shitless that this was it, this was going to be the moment when he would be forced to endure the pain of loss again. He couldn’t allow it to happen, he had to find him before anything happened. “How much longer?”

 

“Got it,” Penelope clicked on the address and wasn’t sure if it was right, “Hotch, the call originated from inside his building. The time the picture was taken, the cell was in range of his home.”

 

“Magnify the picture for me,” It was indeed a fingerprint, on a flat surface. An area he knew well, “that is in his kitchen. That print is on his counter top.”

 

“How is that possible? How could someone plant the print of a dead man in his apartment and why?” Was someone toying with their teammate and friend? What kind of sicko would do such a thing? How had they done it?

 

“Either the man faked his own death and there was no theft, or someone was counting on Spencer finding the print and us finding out about it and they want us to chase this lead.” Aaron didn’t like either prospect. They had to make sure this was a dead end but their resources were limited. “I’m going to make a few calls. In the meantime, you two dig up everything you can find on him.”

 

“On it,” Penelope scooted over to grant Kevin some space to work, her gaze remaining on the dark head bent. The unit chief was leaving them to do some digging, while he took care of things on his end. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Sleep, food and then sleep, his stomach wasn’t going to allow him to rest until it had been seen to. Spencer examined the upcoming sign announcing that there was a choice between three fast-food places at the next exit. He eyed the three things left on the passenger seat. One was his own shoulder bag, the second was a black, generic, duffel bag, and on top a note that had been addressed to him. He had opened it up at a rest stop an hour prior to read the contents. The note instructed him to head somewhere for answers, which he had many questions. 

 

Why would the man save him and then instruct him to head to Richmond, Virginia? What was there? Instead of going a direct route, he had taken the interstate to take a highway then come back around to head towards Richmond. He didn’t want to get caught driving around in what could possibly be a stolen car. A search through the glove box said it did belonged to the man in the sewer but the registration said his name was Lewis Walker and not Kabal. Why give him a car to report it stolen? He had to believe that the police wouldn’t pull him over any time soon. 

 

Giving into the need to eat, the Lexus took the right from the off ramp and left into the closest place. Only one other car was ahead of him in the drive-through. He waited patiently for his turn to order and grabbed the cobb salad that had taken the last ten in his wallet. Money was something he’d worry about later. If he found answers in Richmond, then he’d find a way to call Hotch, and go home. 

 

Across the street was a gas station and truck stop. It would do for a quiet place to eat and get some rest. The clock claimed it was after midnight. The car darted across and he parked on the far side away from the rest of the vehicles. No one should bother him for a while. Without a phone to track him or a way to know where he was headed, his team wouldn’t be able to find him. That was if they had discovered that he had gotten away from his kidnappers. Without a way to get in touch or to listen in on the news, he had no way of finding out. 

 

It was very tempting to go against the warning and call the team, especially Hotch. Spencer was in the process of stomping down the urge once more when another vehicle pulled up next to his own stolen ride. One couldn’t miss the classic car that practically screamed to be spotted. It was in great condition and he wasn’t entirely shocked when the middle-aged man stepped out of the driver side. Pen would have classified the owner as smoking hot and he would have to agree. Close to his own height, stocky in a healthy way but not overly muscular, and a handsome face. The cocky way he smiled as he turned to say something to whoever was still in the car would make most girls swoon. A playboy, a womanizer, or he wasn’t a decent profiler. His suspicions were confirmed when the male paused in his gait towards the store to flirt at a passing female. 

 

Curiosity got the better of him with nothing else to do but think and eat. Food was forgotten seeing the duffel bag just waiting to be opened. What was inside? This Kabal’s belongings? It felt wrong, like an invasion of privacy, as he slowly unzipped the bag. If the man hadn’t wanted him to see what was inside, he wouldn’t have been given the keys or told to use the car. Leaving it in here, the man had to know that he’d eventually take a look at the contents. If he was driving around with someone’s head, he wanted to know. It might also give him some insight on what kind of man had helped him out. 

 

His clothes? It was his own clothes, neatly folded inside or he was seeing things? Two pairs of pants, two shirts, boxers, and socks. That asshole had gone inside his home and retrieved some of his belongings? He did appreciate the change of clothes since what he was currently wearing reeked of the sewer. Was his home no longer a sanctuary, could anyone just stroll inside and make themselves at home? It rankled knowing that his privacy had been violated, but he’d think about it later. Once he made it back home, he’d see about getting a security system or a dog. What else was inside or was he about to find indecent pictures of himself and Hotch?

 

Nope, he almost wished it were compromising pictures. The stack fell from his fingers to land on top of the blue boxers. He couldn’t count exactly how many stacks without better light but there had to be at least ten stacks of cash inside the bag. The paper band screamed that within the fold was ten grand. There was over one hundred grand inside, all new bills, and it was insane. Were the bills real? Pulling one bill out and holding it up for inspection, it looked to be real enough, but why so much? Why save his life and then give him enough cash to remain on the run for an extended time? 

 

On the bottom was a phone. It was a prepaid burner phone and it was tempting to dial Hotch’s number, so tempting he found himself turning it on. The battery was low and there was also a phone charger already inserted inside the cigarette lighter. It fit, so he plugged it in. Curious, since it had obviously been left for his use, he clicked on the menu to see who this Kabal had been calling. No one, there were no incoming or outgoing calls made on the cell. Exiting out, he punched the contacts section next, assuming the man would leave him a way to contact him since he’d supplied a phone. 

 

There were two numbers programmed into the phone, one said Kabal in all caps. The second was a name, one he didn’t know. It read Sam Winchester, there was nothing else but the one number. Why program another’s number into the phone? It had to been done recently as well. There was one text message, the service provider thanking the purchaser for choosing their carrier and activating their new phone. It had been done yesterday morning, so that proved that both numbers had been put into memory for his purposes. However, he didn’t really trust this Kabal and he wasn’t going to go out of his way to contact another stranger that may be just as dangerous. 

 

What to do? Besides stash the money back inside the bag and eat? The salad wasn’t the best he’d seen but it would work to keep him from feeling ill. One small package of dressing was stretched across the meal and the package tossed back into the brown bag. The first mouthful was dry but he eagerly chewed the food, focusing on the act of nourishing his body. The water was definitely tap and there was barely any ice in the paper cup, but helped to wash it down. 

 

While in the process of lifting an overripe slice of cucumber into his mouth, the passenger side of the classic car opened. The vegetable never made it past the chin, the fork was frozen in the air, and he knew he was staring. Definitely being on the level of a serious stalker the longer his eyes remained on the tall male that had stepped out to lean against the hood of the car. There was enough light from the overhanging parking lights that Spencer could see every detail of the male. Gorgeous, hot, amazing, and very familiar. The slightest amount of facial hair decorated the chin and jaw, giving the stranger a rugged appearance and it was working. Just looking at the silhouette was doing things to his stomach and heartbeat. Tall, dark, and handsome, the guy was incredible on the eye, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Why? Was it because the build, features, and coloring were so much like the image from his dreams?

 

Why did he want to get out and make his own presence known? It was foolish and tremendously idiotic, given his current predicament. There was the attempted abduction, his being missing, and the strange things he had seen earlier. Add in the fact that he had a boyfriend! The urge was preposterous. He shouldn’t be wanting to get a stranger’s attention, he should be giving into the need to call his lover. He should stop staring and finish his dinner. 

 

The stranger had a happy trail. The hand reached under to lazily lift the shirt and scratch at the ripped stomach underneath, showing off the beginning of the incline. There was just enough hair there to map out which direction someone interested should go. Down, to whatever was hidden inside the jeans. The distinct bulge was notable, being visible was enough to indicate that the guy was at least wielding something average. With the rest of him, average would be more than acceptable when it came with such a nice package. Looking like that, the guy had to be a giant asshole. 

 

What the hell was wrong with him? Ogling the man was one thing but what was he feeling? Spencer placed the salad on top of his stolen but given clothes, not caring that a piece of lettuce made it out to roll to the floor. He didn’t need to investigate why seeing the guy would make him want to touch, stare, or even wish for it, but his body was definitely reacting oddly. The distinct feeling of being sexually aroused wasn’t anything new, not after being intimate with Hotch. His cock was semi-erect, what had him scrabbling to snatch the keys and one of the bills, was the sensation of having used the bathroom.

 

Completely ignoring that his departure garnered the attention of the male that was still leaning nearby, Spencer shoved the money into his pocket, and slammed the door. The alarm was set as he walked away from the car and towards the store. Was there a wet spot on the back of his pants? A grungy truck driver held the door for him and Spencer felt the gaze lingering on his backside as he politely thanked him and stepped inside. The sign was overhead showing the way to the restroom. He barely noted that the driver of the classic car was now standing at the sandwich shop telling the clerk what he wanted. 

 

One of the two stalls were free. He quickly locked the door and undid his belt, to pull his pants down to the knees. There was no sign or discoloring on his boxers so it hadn’t gone through his clothing. He didn’t feel like he had to go to the bathroom but the wet feeling was present. Disgusted, and saddened that he had lost control of his bowels, he wadded a handful of tissue to clean himself. Reaching back, he wiped vigorously and the curiosity got the better of him, had he really soiled himself? Spencer prepared himself to be grossed out, and a little horrified, as he brought the tissue around to confirm that the stress was getting to him. Nothing, there was nothing there, but the tissue was wet with something. 

 

Not possible, any human waste had a color and an odor to it. The tissue was tossed into the toilet to be flushed. Some of it was still there, now a small squishy feeling as it finished wetting the entrance. To be sure, he reached back to lightly run his finger over the spot, only to have it come back coated. It had the same texture as pre-cum and strongly smelt like his own semen. He knew the scent well enough, since his lover loved to kiss after sex and a blowjob normally came before penetration. Wonderful, he was experiencing some form of anal leakage. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

It was a pleasant night out. Sam cracked his neck before deciding to lean against Dean’s baby and waiting for his brother to come back out. The plan was to take over driving so the other could get in a nap. They weren’t that far from their destination and he wanted to get there by morning. After the dream he had, he wanted answers. No, he needed answers. There had to be a reason for the dreams and this demon was leading them somewhere. He knew Dean didn’t like the fact that the information they had was involving a fire around the same time as the one in their past. It couldn’t be a coincidence, and it made him wonder just how many were involved back then. He could be jumping to conclusions because it was a fire, but his gut was telling him that it was connected. 

 

Just like his gut was telling him that something was seriously wrong when he wasn’t bothered by the prospect of being with another man. The dream Dean had rudely woken him from had been delving into new areas. He’d been underground, completely nude, and walking towards a bed made up of corpses. That should have sent him running or screaming, instead he had turned the top body over to find the same male waiting for him. Fucking on dead people should have killed any erection, but in the dream, it had made him feel powerful and aroused. The entire thing was cause enough to get his head examined, or at the least, he should confide in his sibling about how weird the dreams were becoming. But to confide, he’d also have to admit that he was fantasizing about being with the same sex. How could he explain that and not seriously worry Dean? 

 

How could he deny that he was attracted to the same sex? When they looked like that, even Dean couldn’t honestly say that the guy wasn’t beautiful. The windows were tinted on the white Lexus, so he hadn’t been able to see who was sitting inside. The door was opened unexpectedly to allow the driver to get out. The male had his back turned for only a moment before turning around in order to walk away. 

 

It had the same effect of being punched in the chest by Ruby. It fucking hurt, but in a pleasing way. The feather light hair swayed from the face as the guy turned towards the nearby store. He knew that face, it was just like the one from his dreams. No, it was clearer and much better. It couldn’t be the same hazy features from his dreams, and that saddened him for some reason. The six foot frame stalking away was a bit too slender for his tastes but it gave the person a fragile appearance. Tall enough but very delicate, and prettier than most of the females he had slept with during his life. The hair was close to the length of his own but lighter. The stranger could easily pass as the one he’d been dreaming about and he had the strong urge to follow and force an introduction. 

 

Or not. Dean was also inside and would question why he would go out of his way to talk to another man. After several minutes of wondering who their neighbor might be, Dean was coming back over. Both bags were swaying dangerously, which didn’t bode well if the idiot had bought anything besides water to drink. “Took you long enough.”

 

“Yeah, well they wouldn’t take my damn card and I had to use my charm so you could eat.” Dean placed the bag on top of the hood before hopping on top of the still cooling engine. He had to wiggle his bottom towards the edge in order not to fidget from the heat. He had been about to get rude inside, “Are you sure you still want to drive tonight? We could just call it a night and find a motel. This place isn’t going anywhere.”

 

“I’ve had enough sleep,” Sam wanted to get going. He reached inside the bag to retrieve a six-inch sub marked turkey and swiss. Beneath was a foot-long sandwich, “Figures, why do you get the foot long and I’m stuck with the six?”

 

“Because, I’m the real man here, Sammy.” Dean chuckled and caught his dinner. He would eat all of his and funds were low. Sam wouldn’t finish an entire sub, so he decided just to get the smaller portion. “You should already be used to the fact that I have the foot long.”

 

“Like hell you do,” Even he didn’t have a foot and he was sure he was a bit more endowed. Not enough to poke fun, but after seeing his brother naked, Sam thought it safe to assume he would win if it came to a competition. As long as the contest didn’t involve proving who could perform better. Dean probably had more experience in the area, if they counted in all the flings. 

 

“Nice car,” Dean tossed a piece of wilted lettuce towards the vehicle. It missed, falling short of its mark. Besides the few trucks, there was a mini-van belonging to a middle aged woman, a rusted pickup truck belonging to some redneck asshole, and that now left this car. “Must belong to Mr. Moneybags.”

 

“Who?” He rearranged the cheese that was about to tumble out of the side before taking a bite. Sure, the guy that had stepped out had been dressed decent. The car was new, but that didn’t mean the driver was rich or even well off. An idiot could finance the same kind of car and live off of beans for the next five years to make the payments. 

 

“The girly-boy with the threads. He didn’t have anything but a Benjamin in his wallet and he can’t be no more than twenty. Rich boy, obviously living off of daddy.” Dean took another bite. He knew the type, and didn’t care for them. The hot cashier had also made note of the new bill and had stopped flirting with him to show off her bust to the pretty boy. 

 

“How do you know what kind of money anyone has?” Sam still didn’t care for Dean’s way of pre-judging people, but he had long gotten used to it. However, it rankled that he was making assumptions about the slender male that neither of them knew. 

 

“Cause he said so, he politely told the cashier that he didn’t have anything under a Benjamin, and she kindly broke it for him while making sure her top button was undone.” Dean nodded seeing said richie pushing the glass door open. “Oh yeah, he also paid for your food.”

 

“Seriously, Dean!” That was a new low. Sam groaned seeing said male coming towards the vehicles. 

 

“What? When it was declined, she looked at the name and told me that my card was being declined, I couldn’t give her another with a different name. She was already looking at me strange when it wouldn’t go through. Probably thought I was a bum that couldn’t pay his bills, didn’t need her realizing that I was scamming too.” Dean didn’t see what the big deal was, “Besides, he offered and I thanked him.”

 

“Get in the damn car,” Sam was horrified watching his brother smile and call out to the kind stranger. Worse when the eyes turned in his direction, he refused to meet the gaze. The dumb ass should have apologized and walked out without paying for anything. 

 

What was his problem? Dean shrugged and scooped up the abandoned food. He didn’t care who had paid for it, he was hungry. The kid probably had plenty of money and a few bucks wouldn’t make a dent in his wallet. “Thanks again, man.”

 

“You’re welcome,” and he hated him. Spencer gave a smile because it was wrong to dislike someone just because they had a hot boyfriend. The two couldn’t be related and the darker one had jumped into the driver side without a word being uttered in protest from the other. No one allowed a casual friend to drive their vehicle, not one like that. It wasn’t too shocking that two good looking males were together. Yet the one smiling at him had been flirting with the clerk. Perhaps the man was bi-sexual and a natural flirt. Either way, it was unfair that this one was travelling with the other. The jealousy was unfound, but there all the same. 

.  
.  
.

Please leave any comments and kudos for me! I got several chapters done and I'm going to edit them. Been writing but haven't felt like editing and posting. I'll have the next one up in a few days.


	5. Covered In Blood

A/N: Enjoy!

 

Chapter Five

 

.  
.  
.

 

This was the place. Sam took in the building, it looked wrong. There were signs of being deserted on the outside, but no signs of a building left abandoned from a fire. Most buildings would have some kind of scorching on the outside from such an intense fire. Very unlikely that those repairing it would have gotten around the replacing the structure and not repair the windows. Most of the top floors the glass was broken in every window from being blown out. Only an explosion could cause such destruction but the report said it had started in one apartment and had escalated before being put out. “Wanna try the back?”

 

“Sure, but I doubt we’ll find anything here.” Dean closed his door and tightened his jacket. This place was a bust, there was nothing here. It was a waste of time, but he’d allow Sam to get it out of his system. “After you.”

 

“Alright,” Sam ignored the pensive look to walk around the building. The salon next door was open for business but didn’t appear to have any customers at the moment. Going around led to an alley between the two and it was filled with a single garbage bin. He had no idea what he was looking for but the message had said to come here, there had to be something. 

 

“There’s nothing in there,” the voice came from beside the bin. An old man wearing a filthy trench coat and holding onto a bottle of booze. “Nothing but trouble.”

 

“Trouble, huh?” Dean doubted it. “Have you been inside? We are building inspectors for the city and we have a client that is interested in the property. You lived here long?”

 

“Smart ass, I don’t live here, no one does. You shouldn’t bother going inside either, everyone knows that the place isn’t livable.” The half-ass explanation was accompanied by a belch.

 

“Why shouldn’t we go inside, sir? What can you tell us about the building?” Sam crouched and reached inside his pocket. Any information was helpful, even if it were just rumors or stories from a bum. The dark eyes lit up seeing the twenty, “Should I see if the salon has change or do you have any information worth it?”

 

“Sure I do, been living on the streets for close to forty years now. Use to live down the road a piece but times are tough.” Gnarled fingers reached for the bill. “The place is cursed, that is why no one will buy it. Over thirty years ago there was a fire, witchcraft some say. That is if you believe in that nonsense.”

 

“Let’s say we do, what kind of witchcraft?” Dean was sure the official police report read foul play or electrical, they never went with the unexplainable. 

 

“Some nonsense about the nice lady trying to burn her baby while he slept in his crib. She wouldn’t have done it, she used to work at the coffee shop down a ways. Most women are forgettable, but not this one, she was different than most. Always had something pleasant to say and didn’t mind helping those less fortunate than herself. Diana, or something, I think that was her name. Now, she had some problems, but she loved the babe. I told the police that but they said she was off her rocker.”

 

“Okay, so a woman died and they think she flipped and tried to burn her kid in his crib?” Sam willed the knot to loosen hearing the confirmation that there had been a fire centered around a child in their crib. It wasn’t the first time they had come across the scenario but how many more could there be? Were there some that hadn’t been collected during the time he had been killed? Doubtful to believe that the bastard hadn’t had a few spare just in case the plan failed. 

 

“I didn’t say she died. I only said she didn’t cause no fire. Probably those bastards that owned the building not wanting to own up to placing faulty wiring. They used her illness as a cover, we all know that. Off her meds, they said. Baby went up and they think they know why.” The drunkard turned his gaze to an upper level. “Shame though, she was such a looker.”

 

“Did the baby survive?” Sam waved a hand to get the man’s attention. The gaze was glassy and unfocused but he was given a nod in confirmation. So it was the same, but the mother had managed to survive. “Why do you say it is cursed if you believe it was wiring that caused the fire?”

 

“Because of that man, the one she blamed. He never speaks or acts like I’m here, but I notice. Those strange eyes, yellow eyes. Shouldn’t all this be in the report or did they not write it down? The same man was the one that done it.”

 

“Thank you,” Sam let him be. That only confirmed that there was a connection but not why he’d been told to come here. He knew all about the pact his mother had made and why he had been given demonic blood as a baby. “Let’s go.”

 

“Wait, is that other fellow with you?” 

 

“What other?” Dean asked. Who else was inside? Who else would come here? Was it the yellow eyed man, Azazel? Was that possible, he was dead. They didn’t believe that the demon that was prodding them was the same one. 

 

“Young fellow, kind of looks like a girl.” 

 

“Someone else is inside?” Sam waited for the nod before moving. It could be the demon wearing a skin and if that was the case, he was going to demand answers. 

 

“Wait, I told him that he shouldn’t go in. The other one went in yesterday and hasn’t come out, so be careful.”

 

“How much have you had to drink?” The man wasn’t making any sense. Dean ignored the swearing to follow his brother to the back entrance. It was pried open and the lock was rusted on the ground. The city wasn’t too worried about squatters. “You do realize you gave him the last of our cash.”

 

“You do realize that the demon is most likely waiting for us.” Sam frowned seeing the stashed gun beneath Dean’s jacket. They had come for answers, not for a fight. It could lead to that. 

 

“Exactly, so we should be more careful. You heard the old man, he may be smelly but he was probably telling the truth about the demon showing up.” Dean shoved a discarded doll aside with his foot. The lobby was empty besides some trash that had been left behind. “Where to?”

 

“The paper said the fire started on the tenth floor, we go up.” Sam headed towards the door marked stairs. If the demon was waiting on them, he’d be there. The stairwell was in decent shape, making him wonder why the building hadn’t been renovated. Even if the upper stories were in need of repair, the building was salvageable. Was it haunted? If no one had died in the fire, why would a ghost be hanging around? Or was it the demon that was just said to constantly return? Why would a demon constantly return to the place? The metal creaked beneath their feet announcing their presence. “So much for stealth.”

 

“He knows we are coming so why try to hide the fact?” Dean darted around him spying the number eight on the wall. They were almost there and he knew what he smelt already. The more steps he took, the scent was becoming stronger. A fart didn’t linger that long and they were getting close. “I can smell our friend already.”

 

“It isn’t him we smell.” Sam halted at the number ten, they were on the correct floor. He had smelt sulfur this strongly before. During the time Ruby had been playing him and they had hunted down a group of demons. Their magic had caused the very air to take on the pungent odor. She had explained that the longer a demon is in the area it can linger. Could having a single demon in the place for thirty years cause his scent to remain so strong or was it some kind of magic at work? “If the entire floor smells this strong then it has to be magic at work, a nasty spell.”

 

“Great,” just what they needed. Add in an unknown fourth to the party, this was bound to be interesting. Even better, the door opened for them, “a warm welcome, can’t wait to see what else is waiting for us.”

 

Not for them, for him. Sam frowned feeling the hairs on his arm standing on end. The magic was in the air, running over his skin. There were only four doors in the hallway, three were burnt and closed. The far left was open and the magic was coming from within. Silence circled as they walked over scorched carpet. He was thankful that most older buildings were made from solid concrete or they might have risked going through the floor.

 

“Notice something?” Dean was amazed that none had bothered to report that the fire hadn’t done much damage besides to screw up the décor. The fire department would claim to have gotten to it in time. But was that possible? It had reached several floors above, the damage to the point of origin should be worse. 

 

“The damage was contained somehow,” Sam nodded. They were at the door and he could hear voices. Dean gave the nod, they both knew that they had found the two that had entered prior to their arrival. Sneaking a peek inside, there was no one lingering in the main room, the noise was drifting from the hallway past the kitchen area. He too removed the weapon from the back of his jeans. The furniture had been removed. Plastic had melted and was left to deform the kitchen floor. There was also melted appliances on the counter. 

 

“You are angry.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“You are angry,” Kabal smirked at the rage. 

 

“Did you expect less?” Spencer wasn’t entirely shocked to discover that the man had beaten him here. How? Another vehicle most likely and a heavy foot. What was this place and why had he been told to come here? He was tired, hungry, and he wanted to know what was going on. What did this place have to do with the ones that had taken him from the streets? “I followed your note and there are no answers here. Do you have any idea what happens the longer I am left unfound? As we stand here, my team is doing everything to discover what happened to me.”

 

“And that is why I instructed you to leave them out of this, they are nowhere near capable of handling what is about to happen, especially the one you long for. He can’t help you and if you wish to keep him safe, you’ll do as I say.” Kabal cocked his head, did they think they were being sly? No mad ninja skills in them. “You want answers.”

 

“You know I do. What does this place have to do with those people? What does it have to do with me?” Spencer had no idea why he had been brought to this rundown building. How the hell did the man know that he was longing to contact Hotch? 

 

“Everything, don’t you recognize your old home? This was after all your room, the place where you were conceived.” Kabal ran a hand over the singed frame of the crib. This was the place where it all began and where he would put in motion what was meant to be. 

 

“What?” It couldn’t be. Spencer blinked in confusion. It was a stretch, but he knew that his parents had lived in this very city when he was born. His father told him they had moved because of a job transfer. This couldn’t be where they had lived, the man was lying.

 

“I speak truthfully and you are aware of where you were born. This is the place, this was your crib. We visited you often while you slept, so peaceful.” Kabal still clung to the memories. “Your brother was so proud of you, up until the day he was slain. No more than I. You were perfect from the moment you were born. And I was never prouder to be a father.”

 

“What? You aren’t my father,” he had ignored a call from his old man last week. He didn’t need his father acting like he cared about his mother’s condition. She was getting worse, and it was his responsibility. His dad was an asshole and it wasn’t this man, whoever he was. “And this isn’t my home.”

 

“No longer, we miscalculated.” Kabal watched the blood leak from his fingertip to strike the floor. “That doesn’t change the fact that you were conceived in this room because your mother was chosen, by me. And Sam is thinking just like his own mother was, but he would be mistaken.”

 

“Who?” Spencer took a step back hearing movement from the hallway. The name Sam rang a bell, the same Sam that was in the contact list? Two people stepped into the room to join them. Both carrying, the weapons pointing at his present company, not at him. Was that a good thing? Was it a coincidence that it was the same two from the night before? Seeing the tall male in the clear light of day had a greater impact than being surrounded by darkness. 

 

“Sam here, have you gotten around to making introductions?” Kabal inwardly rejoiced at the reaction of the two once their eyes strayed to each other. It meant all was well and he would win this war. “You do recognize him, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah, I do.” Sam loosened his hold at the question. It was the same guy from the pit stop and with a certainty he felt all over, he knew it was the same one from his dreams. Why else would the stranger be here and have a connection to the demon? 

 

“Just as he recognizes you, even if sweet Spencer here doesn’t wish to admit it.” Kabal noticed the twitching of the unwanted sibling’s fingers. That one should have stayed out of it but it was to be expected when it came to Sam. “You’ll have to forgive him, per to his mother’s wishes, I have kept all of this from affecting his life up until now. He will need some time to adjust.”

 

“Adjust to what?” Spencer didn’t want to get shot. Couldn’t Kabal see that his words were upsetting the second man? The gun was pointed right at the older man’s face, but there was absolutely no fear. True, he felt like he knew this Sam, and he did resemble the one he had had a few fantasies about. He was more confused with their arrival. What was he being dragged into? “What will I have to adjust to?”

 

“Not just you,” Kabal sighed at the clicking sound. “You were created solely for this purpose. Sam here however was chosen later, after a series of tests of course, but he has already claimed his role in the upcoming war. Enough chatter, it is time to complete the ceremony.”

 

“What ceremony? What ar…” Dean heard the gasp from the young boy before Sam released a loud shriek. It was catch his brother and drop his weapon or let Sam hit the floor. He awkwardly helped the weight ease to the floor and screwing up his aim. What the hell? The whites of the eye were showing and Sam’s breathing was erratic. Something was wrong with him, “What the hell did you do?”

 

“I did nothing, okay, okay, I lie.” Kabal held up his bleeding hand. “I did use my blood to break the seal that was keeping the spell from activating. It was time, you have to admit that you were getting tired of him keeping you up at night.”

 

“That might be true but I will kill you if you do anything to harm my brother.” Dean helped to turn him over. He couldn’t bring himself to care that the other male had also landed on the floor in a heap. The best way to help them was to get the demon to reverse the spell. “Stop it, whatever it is, or I will remove your head.”

 

“You can’t kill me with that and you know it. I am not my son, you will find that I am much more difficult to get rid of.” Kabal tsked at the fierce look. The Winchesters were such a charming lot. He could see why his own child had been fond of this choice. Sam had become the perfect candidate for many reasons. Did either of them realize the truth? It was so easy for humans to take everything at face value. None of them could begin to comprehend what the past few years had been leading up to. Only a few had known the real reason for his son’s actions and that enemy was the one now hunting the pair. Except he only wanted one of them dead. 

 

“I don’t care about your family, just mine, and you will tell me what you’ve done to him.” Dean stood, leaving a twitching Sam near his feet. The large body was going through convulsions. What the hell kind of spell was it? The floor itself was turning a crimson color and it was bleeding. Before he could stop it, the blood took a life of its own and started to coil around Sam’s chest. It was growing, trying to cover him. “Stop it.”

 

“I will not and you can’t make me, sure you could shoot me but that will accomplish nothing. I am not borrowing a body, I am as you see. Oh, don’t worry about it, he isn’t in that much pain. Think of it as Sam’s blood being boiled, from red to black.” That awarded him with a shot to the leg. Salt, nasty stuff, and he’d make a note to accidently injure the shit on purpose. “Did you really think things would go back to like they were before? My son promised to find me the perfect candidate and he delivered. Did you think what you got back was one-hundred percent Sam?”

 

“I’m getting really tired of your voice.” And he had no idea what to do if salt had no effect on the demon. The ass was walking with a slight limp but that was the only affect it was having on the thing. What kind of demon was immune to salt? Shouldn’t it make him want to leave the host? 

 

“I am not possessing a body, seriously you are truly the dense one. I’ve heard of your idiocy but how naïve can you be?” Kabal shrugged off the pain and sighed feeling the bullet salt ease out of the wound. That was much better and they were running out of time. He would have to explain this quickly so they could get to a safer location. With this intense magic in place, it wouldn’t take long for others to pick up on it. It was best if they were long gone before it was. 

 

“What is wrong with him?” Dean had wanted to believe that Sam had come out of it without too many issues. Foolish to hope that there would be no lasting effects after having the devil himself in your body. This wasn’t the first time he had heard the words. “I’m smart enough to realize that you want something from my brother or you would have already tried to kill him. You also led us here for a reason and for some reason my brother admitted to knowing that guy.”

 

“Of course, after all, Spencer has been a large part of his life for some time.” Kabal knelt down beside the pale form, such a petite boy. “The war yet to begin, despite the battles you have already won. Did you really think all those children were chosen to do something so simple as to open a door? I could have easily persuaded any idiot to do so after retrieving the colt myself. It was a test, one your brother failed, but that was the only one. That bitch, Lilith, she never accepted it and did things her own way. She did manage to release Lucifer and I was pleased to learn that Sam was the one to become the vessel. If only she had known my true intentions.”

 

“She failed, and so will you.” Dean didn’t need a rehash of everything they had been through. Everything his brother had been through, he wouldn’t allow another demon to use or manipulate Sam. “Whatever you’re trying to do, it won’t work.”

 

“I’m not doing anything. Okay, I’m fibbing, I’m doing this because it is something I have waited for. It is centuries in coming, and I have planned carefully for this day.” This was going to happen and his side would win. “Do you know why she wanted to be the one to release him? No, don’t make assumptions or repeat what you might have heard, I’m asking if you know the truth?”

 

“No, besides she was an ugly bitch.” Dean didn’t care why she had done it. Demons were all the same, he didn’t care why one would want to release Lucifer. The devil be damned, he wasn’t letting them have another member of his family. He had seen and heard enough, he was tired of the family dispute of angels. 

 

“She coveted a position that was already promised. Hell cometh to earth, at his side will be his mortal bride. With this unholy union, a new lord shall arise with all the powers of the dark.” Kabal loved the fear etched on the handsome features. “Seventy-five years ago, I assisted my son when we heard this prophecy. Our order, we were to create the perfect bride for when our true lord arrived. The moment of his conception the ritual was performed, creating the perfect bride. A pure seed, sowed in my mortal child’s womb. Get it? The demon that sent your family on its path was my son. I am what you call Incubi, the demonic offspring of Lucifer and Lilith. Sixty years ago, I created a cambion child with a human female. Knowing the outcome of such a union, I ensured that all of its demonic blood was suppressed, making a very beautiful woman. It was in this room I introduced myself to that child and put my plans into action.” 

 

“Are you saying you knocked up your own daughter?” That was some sick shit. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This thing was the father of Azazel. Why go through the trouble of being your grandchild’s father? Was that the correct term? “So you created a mortal cambion, you must have been proud.” 

 

“No, she was weak despite being from me. Her mind was already fragile and I fear that when I went with her, it only complicated matters. The boy is my son in every sense. Azazel performed the ritual in this very room, it was enough to ensure that we succeeded. I created the perfect mortal for when the time came. We even fed him some of our blood after he was born to guarantee that he would be able to handle what would one day be expected of him.”

 

Poor shit, and he thought his family was fucked up. Dean still didn’t understand what this had to do with Sam, “I still don’t care about your family. You’re leaving out the part about my brother.”

 

“Weren’t you listening? ‘Hell cometh to earth, at his side will be his mortal bride. With this unholy union, a new lord shall arise with all the powers of the dark.’ Lilith believed that she was going to release Lucifer and she would be brought back to be his bride, to rule at his side. She and many others believed Lucifer would be the dark lord mentioned. I’m telling you to listen to me, I will only explain this once. We went along with her plan because in doing so we were completing our own goal. I will not serve under a fallen angel or his bitch. No, I will be close to the one that will rule. Spencer may not be that powerful but he will hold the leash to the one that will hold the power to conquer the world, your brother. ”

 

“You’re shitting me,” that little thing? He didn’t buy it. It was about waging war and conquering. Just because Sam was possessed at one time didn’t mean he was going to help someone start a war for demons. “You’re lying, there is nothing you or your inbred child can do to make Sam help either of you.”

 

“No? Why don’t you ask him when he wakes?” Kabal laughed when the buried Sam moaned. “Azazel did more than feed your brother a little bit of blood. All of them! Many nights as they all slept, they were given what was needed to make them powerful. They were fed some of my child’s blood. Up until the day Sam entered puberty, my eldest son would visit him and feed him a small dose of Spencer’s blood. Also, on your brother’s heart is a spell, given to all with the hopes that one day Lucifer would take him as a vessel. I had a plan of getting rid of our lord but I didn’t have to show my hand. It was done for me and your Sammy walked away without realizing that he had become MY PERFECT VESSELL. Your brother is now powerful enough to accept the position to rule next to my son, and it begins now.”

 

“Bullshit, Sam would never allow it. I don’t care what spell you had on him. He won’t accept being evil.” 

 

“Allow, he won’t be able to stop it. As the days pass more and more of the power will awaken. What you see is the power entering them both. I have spent centuries collecting the powers of demons that were vanquished, their evil returning to hell. Did you think that power disappeared? I found a way to collect it and now your brother receives it.” It was sad to watch the emotions cross the boy’s face. “Sadly, my Spencer is only strong enough to receive a small amount, Sam will inherit most of it. That golden glow is the bond that is forming from the blood he has consumed over the years, he will serve his new bride.”

 

“That is his bride, how about I end this right here then?” That magic was bonding Sam to the stranger? All so he could control Sam and the power that the demon had collected? Dean took the shot, aiming at the pained face. The bullet struck the suit and into the hefty stomach of the strutting demon. “He’s human, we’ll just get rid of him.”

 

“Nice try but you might want to reconsider that. You might feel horrible if you cause your brother to become insane. Not that the weapon will have much effect on him now. Salt is really for weak demons, and Spencer isn’t either. His blood has been awakened and so has Sam’s. If you feared him before just wait.”

 

“You won’t get what you want. Sammy will never help you or do what you want.” Dean wouldn’t allow it. Sam wasn’t evil and no amount of demonic power would change who his brother was. 

 

“I won’t have to lift a finger. You see, the war that once was a whisper actually referred to the one about to start. The other half has learned of Spencer’s existence and they want him. They have someone in mind to inherit the power. Unlike your brother here, this one actually has a very nasty talent, he can absorb the power of other demons. They want the mortal bride but as of this moment he belongs to your brother. They will either try to capture him or kill him, your brother isn’t going to allow either.”

 

“Are you telling me more demons will be coming for him? All because they want your bastard?” Another reason to kill him.

 

“I assure you that his so-called human parents were wed in the eyes of your lord before he was born. But yes, they will discover that they were too late. They will want to kill your brother by means of a painful death. Probably some torture, flesh tearing, beheading, and to make sure they will probably burn what is left. Don’t worry your hollow head over it, they won’t find him to be so easy to kill. Why do you think he is twitching? The way has been open.”

 

“Great, so you’re telling me that my brother is more or less married to another guy and he has an even larger target on his ass because of it. Is there anything else I should know?” What else could go wrong? Besides he couldn’t do anything as Sammy inherited Lord knew how much demonic power, power that was connected to the thrashing boy. Dean almost wished he hadn’t asked seeing the smile. 

 

“Let me see. The other side has already tried to kidnap Spencer, which makes things more difficult for you. It seems my son is a valued member of the F.B.I. His lover is also the head of some unit or drivel. They are searching for him even now, so that might complicate matters.”

 

“An agent, that guy is an agent?” Dean wanted to shoot the bastard again, right in the face. If only to wipe that smile away. None of this was humorous. 

 

“Indeed, but I fear your biggest concern will be Sam.” Kabal didn’t envy this Winchester the task of keeping his sibling in check. “I will help you get them both in your vehicle but I suggest that you place them somewhere quiet and where they can be alone. When they wake, I fear your brother will not appreciate your presence. You should also watch your reactions and any interaction you have with the boy. I will be kind enough to give a warning; Don’t try to separate them. He may be your sibling but the bond he feels for the boy will come from decades of longing that he can’t control. Accept it, or risk losing him.”

 

.  
.  
.

A/N: The later chapters will fill in some details on the entire plan, but I will explain it some so no one is at a complete loss as to what is going on. Basically, besides what was stated in the chapter. By Azazel and Lillith making Sam into Lucifer's perfect vessel, Kabel is able to use him afterwards. Lucifer is supposed to be the father/creator of all demons. So all demons are his descendants, you get my meaning. So only someone that can actually house Lucifer himself would be able contain the power that once belonged to other demons, aka his children. Where Spencer comes in, Kabal created him to more or less hold the vessel's leash, his way of trying to control it. His son holds the leash, he serves as his son's (Spencer's) right hand. Does that make any sense?

 

Oh, on a side note. Diana Reid, letting a demon sire a child during a ritual. Since it is said she went off her meds during her pregnancy, then she was on them before getting pregnant. Having been mentally ill before he was conceived, if by chance a wicked demon were to visit her and strike a deal, perform a ritual. Not like she'd be given a choice in it. After it was done, if she recalled it, it would be tossed up to her having an episode. Imagine her raving to her husband or doctor about the devil having sex with her, etc. They'd up the meds and convince her it wasn't real. No one would believe her with her illnesses. 

 

Please comment for me. And No, I'm not saying Sam has to be destined to try to be He Who Shall Not Be Named. Just being evil himself, Kabal wanted the prophecy to go his way and did what he wanted.


	6. Waking Together

A/N: Next chappy. 

 

Warnings: Sexual content, implied questionable sexual consent

 

Chapter Six

.  
.  
.

The pain was gone. Spencer’s mind alerted him to the softness beneath and the feeling of hands moving against his skin. The fog of sleep cloaked things and he wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or on the verge of waking. Tearing, something was being torn and there was tugging. His ears couldn’t make out where the noise had originated from or if that was his own breathing. Heat, he was hot all over. Even hotter in the places the rough hands were touching. His skin felt close to boiling lower down and there was a strange ache in his groin. Not the same as when being teased or slowly pleased. It was more piercing and he willed his eyes to open having the hands touching him intimately. Not his cock, the fingers were spreading his thighs apart. 

 

Something in the back of his mind screamed a warning, this was wrong and it shouldn’t be happening. This wasn’t a touch he knew and it wasn’t hesitating. The fingers weren’t hurtful and the slight caress against his opening wasn’t unpleasant. It was actually stimulating the ache that was constantly growing. Almost like the need to orgasm but stronger, more direct. Like steel, the feel thick and intrusive. 

 

That cleared the fog immediately. Spencer’s breath caught and his torso jerked in response to the sensation. A heavy weight kept him from moving away. A hand fisted his hair and he could barely see anything but the bronze flesh of a chest. His face was being held directly, so close he could make out the steady pounding beneath. It mirrored his own and he couldn’t stop the scream from escaping. There was some form of lube trying to assist in the assault but the sting was present. He could feel himself being forced to accept the hard cock. His mind urged him to fight, to demand that it stop. No words came, nothing but a whimper. His hands didn’t strike out, they found refuge holding onto the muscular back. 

 

How much more before he gave into the urge to cry? The warmth trickling down his cheek was warning that the pain was for a good reason. Without being prepared, he was tearing as it went deeper. It wasn’t just the length, it was close to double of what he had become accustomed to. Finally, the cock bottomed out, but it was just the beginning of the irregular thrusting. 

 

In and out, there was no rhythm to the motion, just a constant act to appease a need. A need he was feeling as well. He couldn’t see who was taking him and the tingling didn’t seem to care who it was. The continuous brushing along his spot had the pleasure mixing with the pain. Soon enough it overrode the pain and all he could focus on was the sensation. It was horrible but felt good enough that he didn’t care as to the why. The cock was setting his body on fire, bringing him to orgasm within minutes. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Sam whispered against the sweaty brow and only received a moan for the effort of an apology. It was really happening and he couldn’t stop it. He was slowly gaining a clear perspective of what he was doing. The spike of pleasure had him moaning as well and he wasn’t sure what he was feeling. Yes, he could clearly tell that the one he was taking advantage of was in the process of having an orgasm. The way his cock was being squeezed with each harsh cry spoke volumes that he wasn’t the only one experiencing the pleasure.

 

To wake with his cock in another was strange enough, not a first. What differed from being woken with Jessica on top of him was his body’s reaction to it. His arms tightened around the trembling shoulders possessively as the need strengthened to make his lover cry out. He wanted it to hurt, he wanted to see how much he could take. He told himself that was the reason for the apology and promised to do so again when it was over. 

 

Fuck, Spencer felt the flesh rip beneath his nails and that only seemed to urge things on. The deeper he clawed, the harder the groin slammed into his backside. Taking it all was astounding on its own and the fact that the treatment got him off should be horrifying. The second orgasm since it began was more intense and lasted longer than the first. It felt so right, so opened, and hearing the scream from above doubled it. More than that, Spencer felt like he was being incased in warmth at the steady beating of the cock as it was spent. 

 

It was endless. Sam rocked his hips, riding out the last wave. When done, he was shaking harder than the one below. His limbs felt rubbery, it was a miracle he hadn’t collapsed and smashed him with his weight. Coming to, he had noticed that he was holding the person close while slipping inside. He should have stopped immediately but the pleasure had been too great to discontinue. Telling himself it was a dream lasted a total of a few seconds. Dream or not, he knew who it was without seeing the face. “Did I hurt you?”

 

“Yes, no, I’ll live.” Live with the guilt that he had enjoyed it. Spencer closed his eyes, willing it to be another dream. It wasn’t that he hadn’t liked it, that was the entire problem, he had. It was wrong, he didn’t know how he had come to be in this position and he should be pissed that the guy had thought to fuck him at all. He should push the asshole away and call for help. 

 

“I’m sorry, I woke up and we were already,” already fucking. He had just fucked another man. What would Dean think? Shit, where the hell was his brother? Sam found the strength to release the hair and put some distance between them. “How did we get here?”

 

Here looked to be a hotel room. Spencer turned his head to inspect the area. There were two beds and the other was vacant except for several bags. His own belongings were sitting on the mattress and two others. The last thing he could remember was being in the room with some insane man. “What happened?”

 

“Let me get off of you,” Sam rolled off to sit on the edge of the mattress. A hotel room and that was his bag, next to Dean’s. There were two others, not theirs. Had Dean brought them there after he had passed out? Why had he blacked out? From the confusion, he wasn’t the only one that didn’t recall being moved to the hotel room. “That’s my brother’s belongings, so he is somewhere nearby. Something must have happened back at that complex.”

 

No kidding. Something that ended up with him sleeping with a stranger. Spencer heard the word brother and decided to focus on that. “The one that was with you is your brother? Why would he bring us here?”

 

“Knowing Dean, he is looking for answers as to what happened. He won’t be gone long so we may want to get dressed. Why don’t you freshen up and we can talk once you are done.” Sam was sure he would want to get clean. He wanted to find Dean and get some answers. 

 

“I’ll do that,” Spencer wanted to put some distance between them so he could think. It was hard to notice anything except how perfect his new lover was. There could be many reasons why they ended up fucking. Some kind of drug could have made them delirious to a point. Or the dream thing could be simple enough. Both of them had been asleep when it had started. Easy to reach out for the person sharing a bed with you and things had gone from there. They were both guilty of it happening and he wasn’t going to stress about it. He had bigger problems right now, he’d deal with cheating on Hotch later. 

 

Sam waited for the bathroom door to close before rushing to slip on a pair of jeans. He didn’t have to look far. Dean was sitting on the trunk, with a sour look. He knew that face, his brother was pissed and about to explode. Whatever had happened while out wasn’t good. Something was going on and he was about to hear about it. 

 

“I can’t believe you actually fucked him.” Dean winced at the disgust lacing his voice. He had promised himself that he wouldn’t judge and be there for Sam but he couldn’t keep his feelings from coming through. Several times he had heard the noise and he recognized them. It had been implied that it would happen and that was the reason he should give them some space. He had laughed at the very idea of his baby brother wanting a piece of literal ass. They weren’t gay, Sam loved women as much as he did. “Dammit, Sammy, you realize you just fucked a guy.”

 

“I’m aware,” kind of hard not to notice it. Sam hated the urge to apologize, he wouldn’t do it. Minutes went by as many emotions crossed Dean’s face. What hurt the worst was the disappointment. A few more went as his own emotions were dealt with but then he finally found the ability to speak. “You wanna tell me why I was put in the position where I could do it?”

 

“I had no choice,” Dean wouldn’t take the blame for it. “That asshole told me everything and he advised that I give you two some space for a bit. He hinted that you might do something when you woke up. Hell, Sammy, I wanted to think he was pulling my leg. I didn’t think you’d actually do it. Seriously, you just stuck your dick in another man and from the sound of it, you didn’t waste any time either.”

 

“No, I didn’t. If you want to get it all out in the open, I didn’t even wait until I was fully awake before jumping on him.” Sam clamped his lips seeing the horror, it was warranted. He hadn’t waited, he had pounced on the unconscious guy without a second thought. “You will tell me what the hell happened back there. Because I recall standing inside another room and then I wake up to find myself raping someone. And the most horrifying part of it is that I enjoyed it. I actually enjoyed it. If you want the truth, it is the best sex I’ve ever had. What does that say about me?”

 

“It isn’t you, it isn’t.” Dean tried to reassure him. This wasn’t Sam, it was something else. “That demon did something to you. I don’t know what but he went on about a bunch of nonsense. We were being played and I think we should end it. Whatever it wants, we don’t give it to him.”

 

“What does he want?” Sam wanted to know. What was the purpose of this? What was the point in making him force his attentions on someone innocent? Why lead them to that spot? “What do you know, Dean?”

 

“That the entire plan was to use that other guy to convince you to fight in some war that doesn’t concern us. You both drank demonic blood as children, he’s one of those. He went on about some kind of connection between you two and from your reaction there is one, but it has to end. You don’t owe him anything, and it is over.” Dean wouldn’t lose his brother to some war. He sure wouldn’t allow Sam to remain around the other male if it meant doing so would slowly bring forth an evil Sam. His brother wouldn’t become some dark leader to bring about hell on earth. They wouldn’t take his family, not again. He was tired of their games, he would do things his way. “The dreams, the feelings of recognition, all part of his game, none of it is real.”

 

It wasn’t real? How could it be? He didn’t know the other guy and having sex one time didn’t warrant any form of commitment. Sam felt wounded hearing it but knew Dean wouldn’t lie to him. He wouldn’t be used again, he wasn’t a puppet. He had wanted to know how he could possibly feel attraction to a male, but he didn’t. The dreams were a way to get to him and he had fallen for it. It didn’t matter who was involved, because he wouldn’t get dragged into it. “What do you suggest?”

 

“We grab our shit and leave. We put as much distance between us and him as we can. Let him go back to where he belongs,” Dean held his breath, waiting for the negative reaction that he had been warned about.

 

“Alright, if you think it is best.” He’d already done enough to cause concern. Sam didn’t want to upset things further by admitting that it felt wrong. He didn’t want to leave him behind, the more time passed, he wanted to go back inside to be near him. “Go get our things, he should still be in the shower. I’ll wait in the car.”

 

“Okay,” Dean was relieved, it hadn’t been that bad. Perhaps the bond wasn’t anything to worry over. He slipped inside as the third party stepped outside of the bathroom fully clothed. “Hey, you’re done with the shower.”

 

Okay? Spencer didn’t bother gracing that with an answer. All looks, no brain obviously or he would have noticed that his hair wasn’t wet. After rushing into the bathroom, he had realized that he hadn’t brought a change of clothes with him. He had gone back into the room to hear the yelling on the other side of the door. He’d heard enough to know what was about to be said. 

 

“Look, Sammy and I think it is best if we go our separate ways from here. He is extremely  
upset over all this and…”

 

“Go, I’m not asking you or him to remain. I don’t know who you are and I don’t care. I heard every word and I agree, you should take him away. I don’t believe in demons but I honestly hope to never see either one of you again.” Spencer fought back the denial as the words came out. He didn’t care if he never saw this brother again but the thought of the other leaving pained him. It shouldn’t, the man was nothing to him, and none of this was real. He had gotten caught up in some sick game and he wasn’t playing either. He had a life to get back to and someone that cared about him. He still wasn’t sure if Hotch was in love with him but at least his unit chief felt something. His boyfriend had never expressed disgust over being with him. The best sex of his life and the one responsible resented the fact that it happened. 

 

Right, it was time to get Sam out of here. Dean snatched their bags from the nearby bed in haste, before Sam came back into the room. “By the way the feeling is mutual. No matter what trouble you find yourself in, don’t contact my brother, because I won’t let him come. You can bet your boney ass I’ll do everything in my power to make sure you never cross paths again. You’ve done enough and it is best if he is allowed to forget what happened.”

 

Forget, wasn’t going to happen, not for him. Spencer released the anger after the door closed. The heat deflated like a pricked balloon, leaving emptiness. The pain in his blood heightened as the seconds passed. If he didn’t know better he’d say he could feel it the further away Sam got. Sam, he had given him a name, making it more real. Forget, he had to forget about it and deal with things. Things like his kidnapping and getting back home. He could go back, but how to explain why he was no longer a hostage?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Spencer adjusted his seat, noting the emt’s brow lifting. It was all carefully planned and calculated, none thought to question him once his identity had been confirmed. He had walked down to a nearby gas station and had called the police. A unit had showed up, along with an ambulance. He rested his head on the lifted back of the cot. The back doors were still open since there wasn’t a real need to rush him to the hospital, they were looking him over while waiting. The cop had already asked him a few questions and was told that his supervisor was on the way. 

 

The sound of a vehicle pulling up along the ambulance was the only warning he had. He had talked himself into this moment, for the confrontation. He couldn’t tell them anything, not much. He would rehash the same exact story he had told the officer. There would be no mention of the duo that had left him at the hotel. It was all about the group that had taken him, a case of mistaken identity. He didn’t dare mention demons, having sex, or missing someone he didn’t know. 

 

“Is he in there?” JJ’s voice was heard but it wasn’t the blonde to appear from the other side of the door. 

 

“Hotch,” the name caught in his throat and the tears weren’t fake or forced. Spencer couldn’t bring himself to move and didn’t need to. The older male climbed into the ambulance, pushing aside the emt trying to get an accurate blood pressure reading. He was yanked into the strong arms and hit the solid chest. The embrace was comforting and easy to take advantage of. 

 

“You’re alright,” Aaron kept repeating the words softly hearing the sniffles. Spencer was safe, somehow. He hadn’t given the officer time to recount the story or to learn how. He had rushed out to the location to see for himself. The only need was to get to him before something else happened. “I got you.”

 

And it felt wrong, which made him cling harder. Spencer whimpered but held onto the embrace. He wanted to feel safe, he needed to be held and reassured, which was exactly what Hotch was offering. The tender kiss on the forehead was enough to appease the uncomfortable feeling and he just wanted to get lost in the fact that he was back with his lover. He was back in the arms of the man he loved. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Shhh… don’t apologize, it wasn’t your fault.” Aaron acknowledged that the emt was getting out of his way via going up front. JJ and Penelope were standing just outside the door as well, waiting for their chance to welcome him home. Spencer had found his way back to him, his prayers had been answered. “I thought I’d lost you.”

 

“No, never,” Spencer lifted his face to reaffirm the fact with a smile. Tender fingers lightly touched his jaw and he did his best to meet the worried gaze. The kiss came as a surprise to several, most of all Spencer. It wasn’t a chaste kiss to the cheek and one wouldn’t mistake it as being friendly. There was no tongue but the intent was clear. It was returned with some apprehension. 

 

“About time,” JJ sighed as they broke apart. The kiss had been sweet and conveyed the relief they all felt. “Shame it took Spence getting abducted to get you off your ass though. Now move, we want hug time too.”

 

“Alright, I’m going to go talk to the emt and the officer.” Hotch placed another kiss on the open mouth, not wanting to leave. He still had a job to do and he needed to find out what was going on. He’d get the story from Spencer, but he wanted to know of any injuries. What kind of health was Spencer in?

 

“I’m fine,” but that didn’t stop Hotch from sliding out of the back to allow the other two to climb inside. It was nice to be hugged and made safe by his friends. Questions on his health were answered briefly.

 

“The emt says he is alright to skip going to the hospital. Or do you wish to go?” Aaron waited for the negative nod. “You can fill us in once we are on our way back. I told them I’ll send them your official statement soon.”

 

“Okay,” he just wanted to get home. Spencer took the hand being offered in getting out. He was placed in the backseat of the vehicle, with Hotch next to him. His shoulder bag was put on the floor and his hand was grabbed as the s.u.v. began to accelerate. “Did the officer give you my report?”

 

“Yes, but I’d like to hear it from you.” Aaron wanted to hear things from Spencer, not a stranger. He needed to understand what they were dealing with. It didn’t matter the reason, he wouldn’t rest until he found the ones responsible. 

 

“Stop worrying, they weren’t going to hurt me. When they took me off the street, I was put in a vehicle then out again a few streets down. From there we got into another vehicle and I don’t remember much else after that. I was knocked unconscious most of the time. What I do remember is hearing them discussing a ransom and something about someone’s son. There was someone in charge that came in, I couldn’t see his face. He took one look at me and left. The next thing I remember is waking up behind a nearby building. It was slow going until I found a phone to call someone.”

 

“Do you know who they were mistaking you for?” Someone else could be in danger. Penelope turned in the seat to watch the two. Spencer was still besides the slight twitching of fingers being caressed. 

 

“No, I didn’t manage to catch any names or locations. It was professional and they made sure not to give anything away. They even gave me new clothes to wear because I managed hit one in the nose trying to get away. I doubt they left us a way to compromise their identities.” Spencer leaned into the touch caressing the side of his neck. He wanted it dropped for now. Even if he were still in danger, he’d deal with it on his own. Going back this way would stop the search for him. 

 

“We are just happy that you weren’t hurt.” Aaron smiled at the timid kiss to his hand. He didn’t know what he’d do if someone took Spencer away. “I’m going to have the team investigate the matter further but you are to be on leave for the time being. You will also have to stay elsewhere, since your place has been compromised.”

 

“It was but I told you, it was a mistake. They weren’t after me. Why would they be? I’m fine and I don’t need a babysitter.” What he needed was a hot shower. Spencer didn’t want to be babied by anyone. 

 

“Then at least stay with me,” Aaron didn’t want him to remain alone for now. 

 

“I can’t, I know you mean well and you’re worried, but I’m fine honestly. I just want to go home and get some sleep.” Sleep would help him forget. Spencer was glad they let it drop and closed his eyes. 

 

It wasn’t fine, nowhere near it. Aaron let him fall asleep to the silence of the car. The soft snores were comforting until his eyes fell to the dainty hand in his own. Spencer had just told a lie. “Garcia, look in the glove box to get me a nail scrape and a small evidence bag. Try not to wake him.”

 

“Right,” she opened it up to retrieve the items as Spencer slept on. Why did Hotch want them? Spencer had assured them that the kidnappers hadn’t left any evidence behind to find. There was only the slightest movement as their boss gently scraped something from beneath the normally clean nails. It was taken from three before the bag was closed. “Is that what I think it is?”

 

“Yes, but don’t say anything. He lied for a reason,” and he was going to find out. He retrieved his cell and dialed Dave’s number. “Dave, we have him and he’s fine. Yeah, he gave us a version but I want you to return to the area he was found and canvass the area. See if you can find anything, but keep it quiet and report directly back to me if you do discover anything.”

 

.  
.  
.

A/N: I know everything hasn't been explained yet, in time. Please comment, I have more chapters done, talk to me if you want more. Thanks!


	7. Assumptions and Assurances

A/N: Next chapter. If you take the time to read I am asking for opinions on a new fic I am starting. It is going to be a 3-way crossover. It will be Supernatural, Criminal Minds, and The Walking Dead. A slight AU since it will be a crossover. I got the main idea for it and will be posting the first chatper in the next few days. What I wish to know is idea's on the pairings: For the seme/top positions I will have Daryl Dixon, Sam and Dean Winchester. For the uke/bottom positions there will be Spencer Reid, Jack Kline and Paul (Jesus) Rovia. I do like Jesus/Daryl naturally and already have a Spencer/Sam. I have thought of doing a Sam/Jack as well. Shout and let me know what pairings would be good if you would. Thnx. 

 

Chapter Seven

 

.  
.  
.

 

Aaron had a horrible feeling before Dave entered the office. He hadn’t wanted to hear anything until the Italian had something solid to go on and he was dreading the man to speak. It was all in the way Spencer was acting. His lover was warm but extremely cold. His attention was allowed but it felt unwanted. Something had happened, more than a blotched kidnapping. If this was the only way to learn the truth, so be it. “Come in and close the door.”

 

“Right,” no one else needed to hear what he had to say. Dave didn’t want to be the two at the moment. Things were going to get ugly and the case was getting complicated. “First off, I believe the kid’s story about it being a blotched kidnapping, however, he didn’t tell us the entire truth. You aren’t going to like what I found.”

 

“What did you find?” He already didn’t like it. It had changed Spencer, and he wanted to know what it was. The genius had survived a lot in the past and it had never affected him like this. In the last three days Spencer hadn’t said much, nor was he eating. Something was bothering him, and Aaron wanted to know what it was.

 

“I searched and came upon this shady dive not far from the gas station. I showed the clerk his picture and she recognized him immediately.” David opened up the file that was over an inch in thickness. “He was seen with these two here. More like, he was seen being toted inside the hotel by this one here. She said she didn’t think anything of it since he was being carried gently into the room. Figured they were boyfriends and Spencer was asleep. She said the next morning she was doing laundry when she overheard these two bickering outside. She didn’t hear everything, but she distinctly caught onto a few words. The darker one was shouting about enjoying raping someone and being lectured by the other. Then they said they would leave him there and get as far away as possible. She said she was about to call the police, but she noticed Spencer leaving the room in a daze fully clothed. Before you ask, I collected the evidence from the room and that is how I got the prints. I even went back and showed her the pictures, she confirmed it.”

 

“Winchester,” he had heard the names before, but they weren’t one of his cases. They were identified and on a wanted list, not his area. He scanned pages, one had been reported as deceased twice already but still at large. They had a talent for faking their death, a trick they had shared with others? “Any other evidence to confirm the rest of her story?”

 

“Are you asking if there was any proof of the rape allegations?” Of course, that was exactly what Hotch wanted to know. They all wanted to know what was eating away at the kid. “The lab found traces of human blood and semen on the bed sheets. They are going to call me as soon as they get the results in, but it doesn’t look good.”

 

“No, it doesn’t.” Was that the reason for the lie? Had they done the unthinkable before releasing him? Aaron didn’t want to think about it, “have them compare it to the sample I found beneath his nails.”

 

“Already asked them,” Dave wanted answers too. “How is he doing?”

 

“No better, I don’t know what to do.” Aaron didn’t have a clue what to do. He was trying to be there, to give his support but it wasn’t enough. How could he do anything when Spencer wouldn’t open up to him? To make things worse, he was kicked out every night. Spencer didn’t want to be coddled and he wanted nothing more than to do just that. 

 

“Nothing you can do, it is all on him. Give him time, he’s strong. He’ll open up when he is ready and all you can do is be there for him and make sure he knows that you are there. Just make sure he knows how you feel, reassure him of it.” Dave knew it had to be painful. Not only had he been raped, but the guilt was there. Spencer was faithful and was probably blaming himself for it. “Never make him feel guilty, he’s probably already beating himself up. He loves you and it won’t matter why it was done, he’ll feel like he did you a great injustice.”

 

“I know, and I would never blame him for it.” No, Spencer was too kind, too good. Aaron blamed the one responsible. He may not push the kidnapping as long as Spencer wasn’t a target, but he would find the one that had touched him. He would find the bastard and make him pay. “Call me when you get the results. I’m going to head over to see him.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Hey, Sammy!”

 

“What?” Sam swung his gaze forward and away from the vehicle, he knew it. Just like he knew something was wrong. They were being followed and not just by the unwanted visitor. The fact that the demon had waited until his brother had stepped away spoke volumes. Dean was hiding something from him and every time he brought up Spencer, they would argue. A week, today was the seventh day since the agent had been left at the hotel. A federal agent, he knew how to pick them. Couldn’t the demon have chosen someone simpler to use against him. “Why aren’t I shocked? What do you want this time?”

 

“You look like hell, but I see the reason for it already. Where did you ditch him?” Kabal already knew and he wasn’t pleased about it. The only reason he hadn’t sought out the boy was knowing that they wouldn’t attempt another kidnapping this soon. There would be no point to it, not when the spouse was still alive. They were biding their time. He leaned against the door and peered into the open window. 

 

“We didn’t ditch anyone,” this was for the best. He was sure Spencer felt the same way after what had happened. “And I don’t want hear anything you have to say. You have nothing I want, and I tire of your games.”

 

“He didn’t tell you, did he? I knew I should have stayed around a bit longer, but I didn’t think he was that stupid.” Kabal snorted at the scowl. “You can’t sleep, you can’t eat, and you’re concerned, let me tell you why. Seeing as your brother can only flirt so long before the waitress tells him to get lost, I’ll be blunt.”

 

“Go for it,” what didn’t he know? Why would Dean hide anything from him? He was the one hiding but the creature was right, he was having those symptoms. Why couldn’t he let it go? 

 

“Spencer is by most rights my son and when he was conceived for one purpose; to one day rule beside the true ruler of hell. You are that true ruler, Sam.” Kabal rehashed the exact tale he had taken the time to give the older brother. Fool he was to think that Dean would have the common sense not to keep something like this a secret. He had warned the shit that Sam could go insane if he were to separate them. Their blood was now connected and how the loss affected them depended on the half of the pair. Spencer was mourning, while Sam was becoming angry and irritable. “Either way, Spencer belongs to you, or at least until your enemies kill you. Fight it if you want but it will only get worse.”

 

“You lie,” that couldn’t be it. No part of Lucifer remained within. There was nothing of the devil inside. There was nothing inside that would make him acceptable of consuming that kind of power. He wasn’t evil, and he didn’t want any kind of power that had been stolen from demons that had been slain. Dean would have told him if that were true. “Dean would have told me.”

 

“No, he wouldn’t tell you because he is afraid. He has seen you go down that path before and doesn’t want to see it again. I told him, made sure he understood that the only one that could control all that power and you, is Spencer. You were chosen to become his weapon and he is the only one capable of wielding it. Dean has obviously assumed that keeping you away from Spencer will prevent it, but it won’t. This is actually kind of fun to watch, because you’ll spiral faster into madness and it’ll be your brother’s doing. You can feel it, can’t you.”

 

He could. The anger, the emptiness that wouldn’t go away. The power that was steadily growing with each day. Just last night he had caused the toilet to explode at the diner they had stopped for coffee at. He had been looking in the mirror and gotten angry. He was trying to control it. What got to him more was the longing, which he didn’t understand. If it was true then he wasn’t the only victim here, “Does he know?”

 

“If you mean my son, then no. If Dean wasn’t considerate enough to tell you the truth, then I doubt he did the boy the kindness. Don’t worry, they won’t seek him out yet, they’ll want you dead first. They know that even if they get the power I collected, it is connected to the boy. The one coveting your spot will come after you first. Then again, that Spencer is a looker, there is no rule against sex before marriage.” Kabal enjoyed the hearty laugh hearing the rage resembling a growl. “You get jealous over the implication of him being taken and forced but you willingly allowed him to return to a lover that won’t need to coerce him into bed. Going somewhere?”

 

“I am,” yes, he was leaving. He needed to talk to Spencer. He had no idea how to find him, but he would. If what the demon said was true, then they were both being affected by this. It wasn’t right to run away from the problem. He would deal with the one responsible later. First, he had to find the young male that had been used as well. He was used to being manipulated and what came with what he was. This had to be an entirely new predicament for someone completely innocent. 

 

“Then by all means take my car. You’ll find what you need on the passenger seat, try the contacts.” Kabal waved the man off with a hand. He should have known not to trust the other to do the right thing. Trying to prevent it wouldn’t stop it. Besides, he would much rather Sam inherit the power than someone else. If a riff formed between the brothers, it wouldn’t be his fault. The swear was loud enough to wake the dead and it only made him smile. His appearance shouldn’t be too shocking. 

 

“Dammit, is that Sammy?” Dean spotted the dark hair driving away in the white Lexus. What the hell was going on? Where was his brother going? “What are you doing here and where is he going?

 

“Dunno, but I have a good guess. He politely asked to borrow my car, how could I say no?” 

 

“You have no problem saying anything else.” Dean couldn’t believe the man had come after them this quick. Was it too much to ask that they be left alone? Two days ago, it was a random demon to attack them, now it was this asshole. “What did you tell him?”

 

“What you forgot to in an abridged version, of course. He knows of the power he has started to inherit and his relationship with my dear son. Did you think you could keep them apart much longer? Were you going to wait until he started losing his temper before admitting to being selfish?”

 

“No, he’s already done that, and I am trying to protect him.” Three days too late for that accusation. Sam’s temperament was horrible these days. He didn’t dare believe it was because of some bond. They weren’t a couple, or married by some magical demonic ceremony. This wasn’t happening, he wouldn’t let Sam go down this path. If he was around that other male, he would lose his brother.

 

“Why fight it? Your brother will inherit the power regardless of what you do.” Kabal shrugged, “If you don’t want to lose him then don’t push him away. Accept what can’t be changed. He will find Spencer, so do you really want to force him to choose between the two? Because you may not come out the victor. You might win this week or next but sooner or later, you’ll lose.”

 

“Are you advising me to accept that my brother is going to start shacking up with another guy, one that was specifically created to bring hell to earth?” Another guy he might overlook as long as he didn’t have to see them together. He didn’t think he could accept someone meant to be the bride of the leader of hell. What kind of person was the perfect match for the devil? 

 

“Yes, since it is Sam that at one time accepted to be his vessel. When your brother made that choice, he sealed his fate. Only someone that has housed Lucifer could have accepted the power. Why do you deny it so strongly? Sam was the perfect host for him, is it really that shocking that he is capable of accepting the darkness that comes with the power? But enough, need I remind you that there are others that are going to try to ensure he doesn’t come into his full power? Pull your head out of your ass.” 

 

“Fine, but you should have had this talk before you sent my brother away.” Dean tossed the food into the car. Now he had to chase Sam down. “I gotta go after him.”

 

“Not yet, give him time to come to terms. They need time to speak without you there. Trust me, Sam will return to you when he is ready.” The loud bang, one until it ended at four, had the brother jumping and turning to the car. Kabal was done. “You may want to call to at least apologize though.”

 

“Good advice coming from a demon-thing,” His fucking tires. Dean opened the door to take a seat inside. He had to call him, he needed to know where Sam was headed. He dialed the number and tried three times before Sam answered. “Sammy.”

 

“I’m not turning around, Dean.”

 

“I know,” this was fucking hard. He couldn’t stop him, and he couldn’t chase him down. Damn asshole, he couldn’t drive on four busted tires. “I just wanted to apologize for not telling you everything. I didn’t want to hide it from you, I’m sorry.”

 

“Accepted, and I understand why you did it, but I can’t do what you want. I’m going to find him and tell him everything.” 

 

“I know,” was that all he could think to say? Dean hated trying to make peace over the phone. “I know you aren’t going to come back, but at least allow me to trail behind you a bit. He says you may get into trouble and I don’t think you should be alone. Let me follow and I promise I won’t show my face until you two have decided on what to do.”

 

“If you do, you won’t show until I say otherwise. This is something I have to do alone.” 

 

“Done, just tell me which way you are heading and keep your phone on.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Spencer’s leave was officially over. Returning to the office had been his idea, he needed something to do to occupy his mind. Cruz, Hotch, and Rossi were all of the same mind, he wasn’t allowed back out in the field yet. The denial got him wondering. As far they knew it was a botched kidnapping, but they were treating him like a fragile doll. The team had left early this morning to work on a case. They had given him the okay to catch up on some paperwork. 

 

He hadn’t complained too much. It gave him a chance to do some snooping. What was in the file his boyfriend had been looking at this morning? It was too thick to be from the case they had been called out to. He had also noticed the anger in the eyes when Aaron had been looking in his direction. Was it the case they had created due to his kidnapping? Possibly, but how much could they have on it when he wasn’t even sure what was going on? He hadn’t told them anything resembling the truth. 

 

The clock struck noon, the normal activity was what he had been waiting on. The bullpen became empty except for another agent at her desk chatting happily to someone. Her back was turned, and she didn’t pay any attention to him. This was against all regulations, but he needed to know what they had discovered. He hadn’t gone to the hospital, so no physical exam had been done. No one could know that he had slept with someone else. The guilt was getting to him. How could he explain his actions? He could see everyone’s reaction if he told them a demon had cast a spell on him, making him extra horny for a hot man. 

 

He rushed up the stairs to find that Hotch had locked the door. Dammit, he shouldn’t be too shocked that it was locked. Could he do it again? He closed his eyes, knowing he was about to cross a very fine line. Last night while sitting at the kitchen table, he had somehow managed to slide the coffee pot across the surface. A form of telekinesis. He had performed the trick one-hundred and seventy-four times before a headache had forced him to accept that he was the one moving the pot. 

 

The click sounded, announcing that the lock had sprung free. It opened for him, another moment of proof that there was more going on than someone being insane. Did that make him insane? Stepping inside, he went directly to the desk. The damn file was still on the desk, Aaron hadn’t thought to put it away. Why would he? How could he know that Spencer wouldn’t need a key to get inside the office? Seeing that no one else had returned yet, Spencer quickly opened the folder to see what there was.

 

Files, pictures, and a report. Dean and Sam Winchester were wanted fugitives, and they were considered armed and very dangerous. The clerk at the cheap motel had given a statement, having overheard the two discussing him being raped. Had Sam mentioned the word rape? He had missed the first half of the conversation, or part of it because he had gone to the bathroom. There was a report, samples had been run from the scene. Rossi had gone back to the place and collected evidence from that room. The sheets, his blood had been found on it. The sample coming back as belonging to him. The semen sample belonged to Sam Winchester, and another sample? Epithelial found under his nails. When had they gotten a sample from him? When he had been asleep on the drive home? He’d been so tired and exhausted, he had fallen into a deep sleep. The only one close enough to notice it or to retrieve it had to be his boyfriend. 

 

That meant they knew he had lied. Did they realize about the entire kidnapping? The samples, the given statement, and the pitying glances. They believed that he had been raped before being set free. They had no idea of knowing that he had enjoyed it and had gotten off. His own semen sample had been on his stomach and Sam’s. The reason his lover was treating him like he was a glass was because they believed that he had been attacked sexually. Not only that, the thick file, all this information on Sam. They were looking for him. 

 

He quickly closed the file and exited the office. With a half-assed thought, he heard the lock click back into place. What could he do about it? Why should he do anything about it? Sam had agreed with his brother. They didn’t want anything to do with him. Sam didn’t want anything to do with him. The decision had been made to leave him behind before he had spoken to Dean. He was on his own to handle whatever happened.

 

Going back to his own desk, he reopened his laptop, and connected to the internet. He was here alone and at this point, he didn’t care if anyone discovered what he was researching. What was he looking for? He had already browsed a few sights that may explain why he was feeling the way he was. He’d read several on the power of telekinesis. The power of the mind capable of amazing feats. Some claimed it was only to interact with objects. Other sites claimed that strong enough one could cause other things to happen. Starting fires, levitating, were just a few that were mentioned. 

 

Related searches brought up sites about witchcraft, demons, and the occult. There were books waiting at home for him to read once he left work. He had no idea what had been done to him or Sam. What he was positive of was he had watched a man change his shape. There had to be an explanation for it, even if it was one that he didn’t want to accept. There had to be something more going on than what he had always been brought up to believe in. The file on that desk said the brothers were involved in multiple unsolved cases and had been reported dead several times. The more he learned, the more he got confused. Could Sam have given him answers?

 

“Stop it!” Spencer ran a hand over his jaw, hating how he felt. He needed to stop it. Whatever was making him feel this way, it wasn’t what he wanted. He didn’t know this person and he shouldn’t have the strange desires. It was best if he never saw Sam again. So they had fucked once, it meant nothing. What was important was that he had a boyfriend that cared about him. His lover was concerned for him and all he could do was pine for someone that didn’t give a shit about him. It was over, he had to let it go. 

 

.  
.  
.

Please talk to me, let me know what you think, and if you have an opinion on possible couples for my new fic, let me know.


	8. You Again

A/N: Next chapter, please comment for me. Happy Holidays!

 

Chapter Eight

.  
.  
.

 

“Anything yet?”

 

Sam answered as he had done twenty minutes ago. Nothing, and why had he allowed Dean to sit in the car with him? He could feel that something was close but not where. The lights were still off in the windows and he hadn’t spotted Spencer arriving via the front door. There was also the cell number that he had found in the demon’s phone, but it went straight to an automated voice mail. What if this wasn’t where he could find him? What if he was too late? 

 

“Calm down, he’ll show.” Dean prayed it was soon. The closer they had gotten the more his brother’s emotions could be tasted. Knowing that his brother couldn’t help it didn’t help. The ass was sitting over there with an erection. How the hell did one maintain an erection that long without dying from a heart attack? “For a demon, he has great taste in music.”

 

Who cared about that? A car was pulling up to the building. After hours of waiting, he was impatient. The words kept echoing in his ears. Had Spencer returned to a girlfriend, or was it a boyfriend? His gaze narrowed spotting the dark haired male walking around to open up the passenger door. He knew it was Spencer before the figure stood completely. His gut twisted in recognition, it was him. 

 

“Wonder who the suit is.” Dean wiped the layer of mist that was gathering from someone’s heavy breathing. The two were standing next to the vehicle talking. Could be a friend or the boss, “Fed or I’ll give you my baby. Probably the boss, the ass did say he was part of some kind of unit. I’m sure it isn’t what it looks like, or not.”

 

“The boss?” When did a boss lean in like that? Sam clenched the wheel, that wasn’t the boss. The man had a firm hold on the smooth chin and delivered a very unfriendly kiss. There was denying what they were witnessing, the two shared a long embrace, and it was the younger one to pull away. 

 

“Don’t,” Dean landed a hand on the shoulder. Seriously? This amount of jealousy after fucking once? “We discussed this, he may have the bragged about boyfriend. You can’t storm out there and start a fight. I don’t need you getting shot tonight and he might not appreciate it, he seems to be okay with it. He’s smiling at the guy, so you can’t go on a rampage.”

 

“DEAN!” That wasn’t helping him. Sam couldn’t explain the jealousy, it was just there, and it was demanding that he go out there and tear out the man’s damn heart. Did they have to fucking kiss again? He hadn’t come all this way to be reassured that he wouldn’t be able to figure this thing out. He couldn’t do it alone. 

 

“If it makes you feel better, the suit was just told no and he doesn’t look happy. See, they are saying goodbye to each other and Spencer is going up alone. Good thing, I’d hate to see you if they were to fuck.” What kind of noise was that? Dean didn’t want to be on the receiving end of that anger when it was unleashed. What kind of damn voodoo had been placed on them? “How long do you want to wait before going up? Maybe you should try calling again. Just knocking on the door might not be a good idea, he did say that he didn’t want to see either of us again. If he is a fed, you might get shot.”

 

“Give me the damn phone then,” Sam took the cell and turned it back on. Was this even Spencer’s number? Perhaps he should try calling from the other phone. Would he answer if he thought the call was coming from the demon? It rang four times before it was answered.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Hello?” It was hard to know if it was the right voice. Spencer couldn’t know his number to know it was him so why answer the phone pissed? “Spencer?”

 

“Who else would be answering? What the hell do you want, Sam?” 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“JJ says you ate something at lunch, I’m glad.” Aaron was kissing his knuckles as they pulled up to the building. Things were a bit better the last two days and hearing that Spencer had eaten something was a great sign. 

 

“Yeah, she threatened strapping me down and Will feeding me.” Lunch had helped his disposition, he felt better after eating a good meal. His appetite still hadn’t returned but he hadn’t been able to say no. 

 

“She has her moments,” Aaron put the car in park and turned it off. He hastily went around the car to open the door. The offer of spending the night had been turned down again. “Are you sure you don’t want me to walk you up?”

 

“I’m okay,” he could make it up on his own. Spencer almost pulled away at the touch to his face. This kiss drug on a few seconds too long but it finally ended. It seemed to satisfy the man and he was pulled into a tight embrace. This he could deal with, it was all he could handle. His emotions were still too confused, and he no longer knew how he felt about being with Hotch. There should be no comparison, but he couldn’t stop comparing the two. Sam was a total stranger, someone that meant nothing to him. They had never shared a kiss but just the idea of being with someone after left him feeling guilty as hell. “I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have to deal with my issues.”

 

“Don’t apologize to me ever, you can let me worry about you.” Aaron wanted to say the words but now wasn’t the time to convince his lover just how much he was loved. “Are you sure you want me to leave?”

 

“No, but I think it will be for the best. I’ll call you if I need something,” Spencer innated the next kiss, unwilling to treat his boyfriend any different. “Be careful driving home and I’ll call you first thing in the morning.”

 

“As soon as you wake,” he’d accept that. Aaron gave another kiss before walking back around to his side. It was enough that Spencer was no longer pulling away. 

 

“Yes,” as soon as he got some sleep. Spencer knew that Hotch would remain there until he was inside the building. He stepped inside and went straight up to his apartment. The door was still locked, nothing looked out of place. 

 

The shrill ringing of a cell came from his bedroom. It wasn’t his new cell and he had only one in there. It was the one given to him by Kabal. The man had yet to call again, but he hadn’t thrown it out. The cell and the cash had been the only thing kept from the second duffel bag, the rest of his clothes he had tossed out. He wasn’t sure why he had brought it all home. The ringing stopped when he was just inside the doorway, only to light up a second time. Walking over he looked down at the screen, it wasn’t Kabal’s name. 

 

Sam Winchester, why would Sam be calling the phone? How could he have the number? Dean had said he’d make sure that there was no contact between them. Did he want Sam to be calling? Yes and no, he was thrilled at the fact but pissed that the guy would have the nerve to do so. It stopped ringing again, to light back up for a third attempt. He took a seat on the edge of the bed before answering. 

 

“What do you want?” Did he have to sound pathetic instead of fierce? Spencer rolled his eyes as his voice cracked. 

 

“Hello?” There was a pause, it was Sam’s voice. “Spencer?”

 

“Who else would be answering? What the hell do you want, Sam?” Why call and then sound unsure about doing so? Why bother? He wasn’t in the mood for games and just hearing the voice had his nerves doing flips. 

 

“To talk, can I come up?”

 

“Come up?” Did that mean the man was outside of his building? Outside? In the parking lot? Down there at this moment? Did that mean Sam had seen Hotch drop him off? What did he care? Hotch was his boyfriend and the other man was a mistake. “Are you outside?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Don’t you yell at me,” Spencer hollered back before hanging up. That was the answer. He didn’t have to put up with that kind of attitude from some asshole. He didn’t need it. Sam could continue to sit out there or leave. Or pound on his door. No one he knew would be so stupid as to hammer down on his door. He had neighbors that wouldn’t appreciate the noise. He practically ran to answer. He didn’t bother to check who it was, he knew. The door swung open to reveal the pair.

 

“Dammit, so sorry, I told him to call back instead.” Dean panted after chasing Sam all the way up. This wouldn’t turn out well, but his arguments weren’t appeasing the anger. 

 

“Are you insane, get inside.” Spencer waved them inside before they were spotted. If it got back to Hotch, he would have some serious explaining to do. “You shouldn’t have come up here.”

 

“You shouldn’t have hung up on me,” Sam replied with double the volume. His tone made both draw back and he inwardly winced because he was acting like an ass. 

 

“That doesn’t change the fact that your being here isn’t a good idea.” This was a horrible idea. “My boss didn’t accept my story and did some digging. They know I was at that hotel room, they were given the evidence. Get it? My boss and everyone that helped him believe that you raped me. That might be explained away but he has your file, both of you. He is investigating you and he is like a dog with a bone. If he has someone watching the place, don’t be shocked if someone else knocks shortly to check up on me.”

 

“Your boss or your boyfriend?” Sam inquired at the announcement. He wanted him to deny what he’d seen. That old man was the lover and the man was looking for them now? No matter, it changed nothing. 

 

“He’s both,” and it felt good to announce it. Spencer heard the swear from the brother and backed up. Why did it matter? “Surely you didn’t barge in here to inquire about my personal life. Why are you here?”

 

“Shit, take a walk, Sammy.” Dean urged him before things got out of hand. “Do it, before you do something you can’t take back. Go cool your head while I talk to him. Let me have a few and then you can come back later. Please, he doesn’t understand yet.”

 

Understand what? Spencer didn’t get it. Without saying another word, Sam turned around and left his home. So much for wanting to talk. He left the brother to do the talking. “Say what you must so I can get some sleep.”

 

“Seriously? Is he the only one being affected by this entire thing?” Dean didn’t like seeing Sam that upset. They had gotten into many fights in their life, but he had never seen that kind of rage boiling beneath the surface. It was only going to get worse. The only thing keeping the anger at bay was Sammy himself. His brother wasn’t naturally violent and wasn’t the type of person to intentionally hurt someone that didn’t deserve it. “I took him to a bar last night and he banged two of the dancers.”

 

So! He didn’t give a damn! The man was free to bang whomever. Spencer unclenched his fist at the chuckle but tightened them again to give into the urge. It barely managed to knock the smile off, he felt better. So what if Sam wanted to sleep with a woman, it wasn’t his business. He didn’t give a shit, he didn’t. 

 

“Good, glad to see he isn’t the only one.” Dean wiped his lip, removing the blood. “Damn, for a scrawny bastard you got a nice right.”

 

“Want to feel my left?” Spencer walked away. He needed something to do with his hands. Fixing something to drink would do the trick. His stomach was also asking for food. “Might as well have a seat if you aren’t leaving.”

 

“Don’t mind if I do.” Dean cocked his head at the open fridge. “Got anything to eat? We drove straight here.” 

 

“Salad, and the fixings for a sandwich and you’ll have to help yourself. I’m getting some coffee,” Spencer didn’t mind seeing the brother helping himself to the tray Emily had dropped off yesterday. The entire tray was taken out and placed on the table. There was meat, cheese, dips, and crackers spread out in a flower pattern. “Water or coffee?”

 

“Coffee, black.” Dean took a bite of the meat, someone had a hefty wallet. It melted in his mouth and it was watering. “I can see the appeal.”

 

“Excuse me,” appeal? The food or his brand of coffee? Spencer finished pouring the water into the pot. He took down three cups in case the other sibling returned with a cooler head. 

 

“You,” Dean didn’t think he could ever get pass the male thing, but he wasn’t Sam. “You’re pretty for a guy, you have a delicate form and Sammy has always been a sucker for a damsel in distress.”

 

“I’m not in distress,” he could handle his own affairs. Spencer leaned against the counter while waiting. “You going to tell me what brought you two to my door? I thought you were going to make sure I never saw him again.”

 

“Yeah, changed my mind about that. I didn’t tell either of you the truth about what happened.” Dean wasn’t sure how the guy would accept the concept of the supernatural. “Tell me, do you believe in things like ghosts, or the devil?”

 

“Odd question and a month ago I would have told you that I don’t.” However, after what he had witnessed, he wasn’t sure what to think. “That was until I watched two men go through a concrete wall and both got up without a scratch. Add in the fact that one seems to have the knack of always finding me and knowing what I’m thinking.”

 

“Yeah, he’s a right annoying son-of-a-bitch, that one. What if I told you that such things exist, and you’ve been dragged into it? Not only you but my brother. Well, Sammy and I have always been in the middle of it but now you are too.”

 

“If it were true, why would I be dragged into it? Up until last week my life was normal. Okay, as normal as it can be considering my occupation. I can’t say if I believe that there is a god.” Spencer didn’t want to call his company crazy for asking the questions. 

 

“Okay, being an agent, have you never experienced anything that might hint at there being more to this life than what you believe? Nothing at all?” Dean probed for a way to begin opening his eyes.

 

“I’ll bite,” Spencer would admit to it. “I think I saw the afterlife one time. During a case I was taken hostage and I died. For a brief moment I experienced the lights and felt the presence of being surrounded. A friend of mine argued that it was what people experience because they die in a hospital, but I wasn’t. When it happened, I was locked inside with just one man and it was in a shed.”

 

“And I have permanently, I can promise there is a heaven and a hell.” Dean wouldn’t horrify him with the tale. “There are things that can’t be explained, that most people ignore because they can’t accept anything that isn’t simple. What if I can show you proof?”

 

“Proof? You’re going to go through the trouble of showing me proof?” What kind of proof could there be? “Why would you want to?”

 

“Because the demon that lured us both into that burnt down building did something to you and my brother. I could try to explain but is best just to say that it was some kind of spell and go with it. Don’t laugh, you punched me because I lied about Sam sleeping with someone else. You felt an unexplainable moment of jealousy that you shouldn’t. My brother can’t sleep, he barely eats, and I had to stop him from confronting your boss when you were getting all touchy. Do you normally make it a habit to fuck someone you don’t know?”

 

“Never,” he would never do it. He didn’t do hookups and he sure wouldn’t go looking for someone when he was already in a relationship. “I have a boyfriend that means a lot to me.”

 

“Yet you didn’t once demand that Sammy stop and you were just as loud as he was. Don’t you want to understand what is happening to you? Don’t you want to know why you will soon be in a danger again?”

 

“I do,” Could he find the answers if he went along with it? “But how can I? I can’t just walk away from everything here.”

 

“Why not? Tell them you need time. They already believe that you’re under duress from being raped. Lie, tell them you need time to figure things out. Take a vacation,” Or they would resort to kidnapping.

 

“Fine, I can’t believe I’m listening to this at all. Okay, I’ll do it but only because I was told to do just that today. I’ll make a few calls in the morning and let them know that I’m going on a vacation to clear my head.” He would give them a few days. “Coffee is done. I’m going to jump into the shower. Maybe you should call Sam and make sure he is okay. You are welcome to the couch and the recliner, and the fridge. Just don’t leave a mess, please.”

 

“Gracias, my good man.” Dean did as requested, he sent a text. The response was immediate, and Sam was already on his way back. That had gone over better than he had imagined, unless he was being played. Would the feds come knocking on the door any minute? Best to stay alert just in case. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Sleeping was impossible, the more he tried not to think about it, the more he thought about it. Spencer turned for the sixty-fourth time in the last hour to get comfortable. Just knowing that he had company was keeping him awake. He had heard voices after stepping out of the shower. The fridge had opened three more times since laying down and he was certain that Dean wasn’t human. No normal man could eat that much without their stomach bursting. Only once did he hear Sam’s voice accepting what was being offered. JJ and Emily would be thrilled that their food was being eaten but not by whom. Over half an hour had gone by since the fridge had closed, and their voices had been heard. 

 

That nagging reminder wouldn’t let it go. He had heard the voice, he knew that Sam had returned but the desire to step out and to make sure with his own eyes was so damn annoying. Getting to sleep wasn’t going to happen until he made sure the man had returned safely. Just a quick peek to spot the tall man and to get rid of the anxiety. Anything so he could get some rest. He forewent slipping on a shirt, believing they had both gone to bed, and the pajama bottoms were decent enough. 

 

The television was on, turned down low. There went his last assumption, only one of them was asleep. Dean had taken the couch, arms and legs were sprawled out. The television remote rested on top of the covered chest, the shorter brother was fast asleep. Relaxed or not so relaxed, in the recliner was Sam. The head turned at his entrance into the kitchen, and Spencer was sure the lax hand was now fisted. Probably still pissed about earlier but it was too late to discuss it. He was going to grab a bottle of water and head back into his room. Return and try to lecture himself for believing that one quick look was going to be enough. 

 

The anxiety was gone, vanishing the moment his eyes had come to the sitting figure. In its place was a steadily growing longing that couldn’t be explained away. There was no fathomable reason as to why he should feel anything close to what he was experiencing. He now knew how a military spouse felt after seeing their loved one after a long absence. This was unthinkable, unacceptable, and completely undeniable. His hand was trembling by the time he managed to grab a bottle and close the fridge. 

 

Dammit, he didn’t need anything to help him recall every memory, every moment. It was replaying behind his eyes hearing the recliner crack from movement. He opened his eyes, a part of him wishing that it was Sam getting up to make a move towards him. It wasn’t, the man had adjusted his seat and had turned away to continue watching television. Spencer found himself standing there, watching, waiting. It was foolish, but he wanted the other man to acknowledge that he was waiting for something.

 

It was a damn cooking show, how interesting could it be? Seriously? He was jealous over the box. It had the attention he wanted, and it stung. Why did it bother him? He should be rejoicing at the fact that they weren’t on speaking terms. He shouldn’t care that Sam was choosing to ignore him. If he didn’t care, why couldn’t he bring his feet to move? Why did he want to give him just a few more moments to do something? Something as to extend the foot rest and get more comfortable. The final cue that Sam wouldn’t be looking in his direction again.

 

Finally, it got his feet to move. Only because he refused to allow anyone to see him upset. He sure wouldn’t allow people he barely knew to see him expressing any type of emotion. He wouldn’t give either the satisfaction that what he was feeling was the total opposite of the other. Dean was saying that Sam was expressing a lot of anger because of the situation. Anger was better than this, this emptiness and rejection. This need to rant and shed a tear, it made no sense. Yet his eyes were burning. 

 

Logically, it was the most feasible outcome. Spencer took a seat on the bed, resting his back against the headboard. Besides the ‘spell’ thing, which he wasn’t sure he believed, Sam had no reason to be concerned or interested. Just because some trick was making the other man feel possessive, it wouldn’t turn him bi-sexual. It was most likely affecting himself that way because he was already bi and he found Sam to be very appealing. Hands down, the ass was the hottest guy he’d ever seen. Everything about him was near perfect, right down to the surly attitude. If things were different, Sam would be the kind of person he would crush on. 

 

But Sam was straight, and clearly showing signs of distress over it. The disgust, the dismay he had heard in the soothing voice. The expression, the body language, it had spoken volumes. Sam had been horrified over the realization that he had been with another man. Instead of calling it consensual sex, his one-time lover was also labeling it as rape. What better way to distance yourself than to classify the act as something sordid and unwanted on both parts? 

 

If Sam didn’t really want to be around him, how were they going to work out finding answers? How were they going to deal with this problem with the tension between them? Spencer wasn’t sure how he could be around the man for an extended amount of time and not give into the need to touch or to get close. It would be necessary, he didn’t want to see just what his guest was capable of. The wanted advisory claimed that both were armed and very dangerous. What had he gotten himself into?

 

 

Next chapter: Spencer discovers a serious side-effect of Sam's attitude. Hit the comment button for me. Take the few seconds to say something to me, thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments for me, sorry for any mistakes... if there is any that are horrible, let me know and I'll fix it, thanx!!!


End file.
